Yugioh! Arc-V: Shadow Crisis
by WallopingFiend103
Summary: After a tragic event, 15-year old Nathan Yentas moves to Maiami City. But unbeknownst to him, doing so pulls him into a conflict that will put the world in danger. Nathan and his new friends will have to risk their lives to save the world. HIATUS! POSSIBLE REVAMP!
1. The New Kid

Yugioh! Arc-V: Shadow Crisis  
>Chapter 1- The New Kid<p>

Hello everyone! It's WallopingFiend103 again and I'm back with yet ANOTHER story; an Arc-V story. Now this story will be vastly different from my other stories. Unlike the Arc-V anime, this story will be more mature. Not M-rated, but mature in tone. You know, maybe cussing, rare comedy (Still a lot though), tragedy, things like that. Now, in my opinion, I like Arc-V a lot. I think it's better than Zexal. Also, I will pull pages from another source. I can't tell you what that is, because it might spoil things. But I don't own anything from that source and anything Yugioh! is NOT mine, except for a lot of the cards, my own characters and some of the cards they will use. Oh, and just in case you all might think so, this is NOT a Yugioh/the source crossover. And this will be an AU, so no Yuya, no Yuzu, no one. Also, I'm going to post this first chapter and see what you all think and go from there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>A train was traveling through the countryside, in Japan, with a city in the distance. On the train, there were dozens of people; a full train, some adults, some kids by themselves and some kids with their parents and other family members. There was one kid, a 15-year old male. He had short, black, messy hair with a bang hanging over his face, wearing a red, opened jacket, with a black shirt under it with a logo of a blue sword and a large red phoenix whose wings are spread open behind it, baggy pants and green and black shoes. He was wearing a fingerless glove on his right hand. On his left arm was a Duel Disk. It was silver-colored with black stripes and mysterious symbols all over it. He was tall for his age, 5'10, making him look 17-18. The kid was looking out the window, looking at the beautiful countryside, where he saw herders with their goats grazing in the fields. The kid then reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. But not playing cards, but Duel Monsters cards. He began looking at it.<p>

_A 17-year old was running through the streets, not stopping for anything, even though it was raining hard. He was running so fast, it looked like he was the Flash. As fast as he could, he arrived at an area where there were groups of people, police officers, caution tape, flashing lights. But there was a more disturbing sight. The 17-year old pushed through the crowd to get to the front. When he did, his eyes widened. "Mom! Dad!" The boy tried to run to the dead bodies, but a police officer held him back. "Let me go! Those are my parents!"_

_"I know! I know son! I'm sorry, but I can't let you pass! This is a crime scene!"_

_"Mom! Dad!" The boy teared. He started crying. "You…let…let me go…my parents…"_

_"I'm sorry son."_

_"They can't…who…why…"_

_"All we know is that…"_

_"Know what? What?!"_

_"…..It was a murder."_

_"Murder?! Someone killed my parents!?"_

_"I'm sorry. We don't know who or why yet. But I promise you will be the first to know once we do." The police officer trusted the boy enough to let him go. The boy fell to his knees, still crying._

The train stopped at the train station and everyone stepped off, going about their business. The kid, however, stepped off the train and took in the surroundings. He then pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and looked at the address written on it. He pocketed the paper and took off towards the address.

After about 10 minutes of walking through the streets of the new city, the kid arrived at the address written on the piece of paper. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Seconds later, the doorknob could be heard turning and the door then opened. An old man was behind the door. He quickly smiled and hugged the boy.

"Nathan! Welcome Nathan! How was the trip?" The elderly man asked.

"It was good grandpa. Long though," The boy named Nathan said with a smile.

"Well, come on in Nathan! Tell me about your trip." Nathan and the elder walked into the house and sat down. Nathan began talking. "The trip was good. I mostly slept, but it was good."

"Good. Since your parents died, I knew you might need some time to grieve. So I think it's good that you transferred schools. The school you're going to start tomorrow is a good one. I think you'll like it."

"Okay. Grandpa, I'm going to find out who murdered my mom and dad."

"…just…be careful. I can't lose another relative."

"Whoever did it will pay!"

"I know. Come on, I fixed us a meal beforehand." The two family members headed over to the dinner table that had food at the ends, one for each male. "Now, since I knew you were arriving today, I made your favorite; Chicken Alfredo."

"Thanks."

"I made plenty, so get all you want."

"Okay."

"And after you're done, get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

"Right." Nathan then started digging in.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was the first day of school for Nathan and one thing about Nathan was that he was pretty serious about was not being late for school. Ever since he started school and had to get up for school, he always overslept, which annoyed his parents. But since their deaths, Nathan never took that for granted again. Since school was at 8:00, he was up and ready by 7:30. He headed downstairs and his grandpa was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. He looked up and smiled. "Oh, you're up Nathan."<p>

"Yeah, since 6:00."

"Really? Your mother and father said you always seemed to oversleep. Well, it'll take you about 15 minutes. I think you have time for some breakfast."

"Okay." Nathan sat down and his grandpa headed into the kitchen and seconds later, his grandpa emerged from it with a dish and placed it in front of Nathan. "Eggs, biscuits, bacon and pancakes."

"Looks good. Thanks grandpa." Nathan dug in.

Nathan finished breakfast and took off for school. On the way, Nathan saw other people walking, a lot of them in the same direction and some going to the river that was next to them. But because he wasn't watching was he was going, he bumped into someone. "Ah…sorry sir." Nathan said.

"No problem son. Huh, are you new to Maiami City?" The man asked with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"Well, I've been in this city for quite a while and I've never seen you before. And you had the look of a new resident on your face."

"Well, you're right. I just moved here yesterday. I'm starting my year at Miami Second High School today."

"That's wonderful. My name is Damon. Nice to meet you." Damon held out his hand and Nathan smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you too sir."

"No need for a 'sir'. Well, I'll let you go before you're late for school. Goodbye." Damon waved goodbye and walked off. Nathan continued walking, but it was no more than 2 minutes later that a commotion nearby caught Nathan's attention. He decided to go investigate. When he did, two people were doing what a lot of people in the city liked to do in their pastime, and any other time; dueling. It was between a boy and a girl. They both had 2300 Life Points, but the girl had Telekentic Shocker face-up, 0 face-downs, and no cards in her hand. Though, the boy had The Six Samurai- Kamon, 5 cards in his hand and no face-downs. It was the girl's turn and she drew. "I equip Telekenetic Shocker with Psychic Sword. By giving up my Life Points, I can strengthen him. I give up 2000 to give Shocker 2000 extra ATK."A fiendish-like sword with an energy blade appeared and Shocker grabbed it, which strengthened him. (ATK: 3700)

"Telekinetic Shocker, attack Kamon!" Telekinetic Shocker ran up to Kamon and slashed him, shattering him and created an explosion that knocked the boy back. "Ugh!"

Girl: Champion  
>Boy: 0<p>

With the duel over, the spectators and the girl walked off, except for Nathan and another girl. The girl smiled. "That Adonis can be such a stupid idiot."

"Adonis?" Nathan asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Adonis Jack. He's a 2rd year student at Miami Second High School. I'm a 3rd year myself. I'm Chloe Michele. Nice to meet you." Chloe Michele was a 17-year old girl with long, blonde hair, with a pink pin in her hair, wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped blouse, blue pants, and a Duel Monsters deck holder on her hip. She seemed to touch her right shoulder occasionally.

"Yeah, you too. I'm Nathan Yentas."

"Well Nathan, maybe I'll see you later. See ya." Chloe waved goodbye and took off for school. Nathan looked over at the boy, called Adonis, but he seemed to have walked off. Nathan shrugged and headed to school.

* * *

><p>Reading off another piece of paper he had, he walked into the class room that had the number above it written on the piece of paper. About 8 students were in the classroom, 2 of them talking with each other. "Can you believe it Rachel? Another boring year at this school." One of the girls said. It happened to be the one Nathan talked to earlier, Chloe. Chloe saw him and smiled, waving her hand in the air, directed at Nathan, motioning him to come over. He walked over and Chloe said, "Hey, you're that kid from before. You go to school here?"<p>

"Yeah."

"You know what, I never asked, but are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, today's my first day."

"Really? So, your first year? You look tall to be a first-year. Anyways, bad mistake moving here. It's so boring. Like, seriously, there is nothing to do here."

"That's not true Chloe. There're a lot of things to do here." The girl, Rachel, said. Rachel had long, curly, pink hair that stood out compared to the other students. She wore a long sleeve red blouse with black pants and white shoes. She had a necklace around her neck and a bracelet on her left wrist. "So Chloe, who is this? Your boyfriend? Hehe…"

"Hey! HEY! He is NOT my boyfriend! B-besides, I-I just met him like 10 minutes ago!"

"Okay, okay! I understand. Don't worry Nathan; she's actually very shy around guys."

"Rachel!"

"Haha! Okay Chloe! S-sorry."

"What's up ladies?" A male voice asked. It was the boy who lost to the girl earlier, Adonis. He had short, messy brown hair, wore a white shirt with a hoodie over it, baggy blue shorts with chains, reaching over his knees and black and yellow sneakers. He had blue and white goggles around his neck. He walked up to the girls and tried to kiss them on the cheek, but the two kicked him, throwing him into the wall. "Idiot!" The girls yelled.

"Um…is that okay!?" Nathan asked, not sure.

"Yeah, don't worry; he tries that every day." Chloe said.

"And he gets the same result every day." Rachel added.

"So, why is it boring here?"

"Because it is. There's nothing to do. Well, there's a movie theater, but nothing good is showing." Chloe explained.

"Not cool ladies," Adonis said recovering from his accident. "I was just playing."

"You better be." Rachel said. Just then, the bell rung and the rest of the students, including the teacher walked into the classroom. Everyone took their seats and the teacher began the lesson. "Morning students."

"Morning Mrs. Sonja!"

"So today, we will be learning about the history of Japan. Let's see, oh before that, it seems that we have a new student. Mr. Yentas, please come up." Nathan walked up to the front of the class, and some of the girls started talking, about how cute he was and such. "Hello, I'm Nathan Yentas. And today's my first day."

"You're cute!" One of the girls yelled out.

"Hey! Want to go out?!" Another girl asked. Adonis looked at the two girls and frowned. "What? Really? I've been here 1 year and I've struck out and he's only been here not even one day and he already has two girls wanting him. What the hell?"

"Okay, thank you Mr. Yentas. Before you sit down, I know you are new to Japan, but what is the capital of Japan?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's Tokyo."

"Correct. Okay, what period did Emperor Ojin rule in?"

"Huh…hurrr…."

"That would be the Kofun Period Mrs. Sonja," Chloe answered.

"Correct, Ms. Michele. You can sit down now Mr. Yentas. Now, here's another question." Nathan went and sat down and looked back to Chloe, who was sitting behind him and said, "Thanks Chloe."

"No prob. Trust me, it'll better if you know this stuff."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Nathan was confused by that statement, but he wiped it out of his mind and looked outside, since he was sitting next to the window. As the lesson was dragging on, Nathan started getting bored and tired. He wasn't able to keep his eyes open and was nodding to sleep, though he tried to stay up. Fortunately, Nathan was able to stay awake. Though, the same couldn't be said for Adonis. He was in his seat, fast asleep.

* * *

><p>It was the end of class and the bell woke Adonis. "Is class over yet?"<p>

"Yeah. You're lucky you didn't get caught," Chloe said.

"So what do you want to do today you two?" Rachel asked.

"You know, there's a new movie out called Ruler's End. It's supposed to be really good." Adonis said.

"Is it an action movie? Ugh, you know I hate those kinds of movies!" Chloe complained.

"Come on Chloe! It'll be freaking awesome!"

"Ugh…okay…" Rachel and Adonis walked out of the classroom, but Chloe looked at Nathan. "Hey, you want to come with us?"

"Me? Okay."

"Oh, so you _do _like him?" Rachel said, reappearing.

"RACHEL!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, after the movie, the four were talking and Adonis was punching and kicking the air, mimicking the moves he saw in the movie. "That was SO awesome! Wasn't it Nathan!?"<p>

"Yeah, it was cool."

"Cool? It was lame." Chloe said.

"I kind of wanted to see a romantic movie." Rachel said with a smile. Adonis put his finger in his mouth, pretending to throw up. "Yawn…anyways, what do you want to do now?"

"I got to get home. I'll see you guys later." Chloe said. But before she could leave, Nathan noticed something. "Hey, that's…."

"What's wrong Nathan?"

"It's that guy. I bumped into earlier." Nathan walked up to the guy, who smiled. "Well, well. You are that kid from this morning. Nice to see you again. Hey, what about a duel?"

"A duel?"

"Yeah. To be quite honest, I was at the train station when you arrived there and I noticed you had a Duel Disk on. And I like to duel."

"Oh, well, sure."

"Well, meet me at the construction warehouse in 10 minutes. It's over that way. I'll see you there." Damon waved goodbye and took off.

"What was that about?" Adonis asked.

"Damon, the guy I bumped into earlier, wants to duel."

"Are you going to?"

"Yeah. He seems nice. You guys want to come with me?"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Sure. We'll see you later Chloe." Rachel said.

"Um…actually, I'll watch too."

"I thought you had to go home?"

"Yeah…my mom and dad won't mind. Let's go." The four friends headed for the warehouse.

* * *

><p>The friends arrived at the warehouse and walked in. They saw the man a level above, next to a machine. "Hey there. I'm guessing you kids know about Action Duels. So this will be one if you don't mind. Action Field: On. Field Spell: Mystic Plasma Zone. Activate." Damon pressed a button on the machine and jumped down a level and activated his Duel Disk. The surroundings suddenly transformed into another area, a plain with mountains nearby with the skies a purple color and lightning striking occasionally. Up in the sky was a large sphere of Duel Monsters cards.<p>

"Are you ready?" Damon asked.

"Ready."

"Duelists locked in battle!" Adonis chanted.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Chloe chanted.

"They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" Rachel chanted.

"ACTION!" The three yelled.

"DUEL!" Nathan and Damon yelled. Just then, the sphere of cards dispersed, scattering all of the cards, flying into every single direction, and each one in a different location.

Damon: 4000  
>Nathan: 4000<p>

"I'll start us off," The man said. Though, due to the rules, he couldn't draw a card. "I Normal Summon Victory Viper XX03 in Attack Position." A white spaceship descended from above onto the man's side of the field. (ATK: 1200)

"I end my turn."

"I'm ready!" Nathan was then about to draw a card but a strike of lightning interrupted him. He then continued and drew a card. He looked to past the man and saw a card laying face-down on the ground and smiled. "I Normal Summon Archer Horse in Attack Position." A young horse, a calf, with a white mane appeared. Its mane was tied into a feminine ponytail, signifying it was a girl. (ATK: 800)

**Archer Horse  
>Level 3EARTH  
>BeastUnion  
>ATK: 800DEF: 800**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can equip an "Archer" monster to this card, as an Equip Spell card. (You can only have 1 monster equipped to this card at a time). If an "Archer" monster you control is equipped to this card, that monster can activate its effect(s) during the Battle Phase. If the monster equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card instead. **

"Archer Horse, let's go girl! That Action card!" Nathan jumped onto the horse and the two galloped towards the face-down card lying on the ground behind the man. Damon looked at the card behind him at the card and just smiled. He just stood there as Nathan flew to the card. _"Wait, he's not trying to stop me?" _Nathan picked the card up and smiled. "Nice! Just the card I wanted. But I'll instead activate the Spell, Carrot Boost. This gives my Archer Horse 800 extra ATK."

**Carrot Boost  
>Normal Spell<strong>

**Target 1 "Beast" monster you control. That monster gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. **

"Not useful to me," The man said.

"That's true. But it is to me. Archer Horse, attack Victory Viper!" Archer Horse, with Nathan still riding her, galloped towards the latter. But the man jumped onto his spaceship and it took off towards one of the mountains nearby. Nathan followed Damon to one of the mountains and saw him trying to find an Action card. He grabbed it, but Archer Horse still ran up the side of the mountain, and leaped through the air and head-butted Victory Viper's weak spot, shattering it. Luckily for the man, he jumped off before he was knocked off.

Man: 3600  
>Nathan: 4000<p>

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. **(Nathan's Hand: 4)**

Before Damon drew, he studied the field and smiled. "Well, that was very good kid."

"So why did you want to duel me?"

"Like I said, I saw you get off the train yesterday and saw a Duel Disk on your arm. So I figured you were new and were a good challenge. I hope that doesn't sound creepy. It's my turn. Draw. I summon Gyroid in Attack Position." A cartoonish gyrocopter with cartoonish eyes appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"I activate Rush Recklessly. This gives Gyroid 700 more ATK, making it stronger than your Archer Horse. Attack!" Gyroid flew towards Archer Horse, attempting to punch her with its wheel arms. But Nathan activated his face-down. "Not yet! I activate Battle Halt. Like the name says, it stops the battle this turn." A large red stop sign emerged from the Trap card, attempting to stop Gyroid's attack. But the man smiled and said, "Not quite. I activate the Action card I picked up; Dark Thunder. When you activate a Spell or Trap card, I can negate the effect and destroy it, but not only that, but you lose 800 Life Points." Battle Halt shattered and Nathan was struck with a thunderbolt just like the sky above produces. "Ahh!"

**Battle Halt  
>Normal Trap<strong>

**Activate only when your opponent attacks. Negate that attack.**

**Dark Thunder  
>Action Spell<strong>

**Activate only when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card; negate the effect and destroy it. Then, inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.**

Man: 3600  
>Nathan: 3200<p>

Gyroid then continued its attack and destroyed Dark Horse, knocking Nathan off. "Ugh!"

Nathan: 2300

"I end my turn." **(The Man's Hand: 2)**

Nathan stood up and before he could draw a card, his deck shined. "What the...?!" Nathan shook it off and drew a card. But he was surprised at the picture. "What the…I never had this card in my deck…"

"Is there a problem?" Damon asked.

"No, no problem. I summon Power Pitcher in Attack Position." A boy, wearing a white baseball uniform and wearing cleats, holding a baseball with spikes in his left hand and a bat in his other appeared. (ATK: 1000)

**Power Pitcher  
>Level 3EARTH  
>WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1000DEF: 1200**

**Once per turn; target 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy that monster. Your opponent then loses 500 Life Points. If you use this effect, this card cannot change Battle positions until the start of your next turn.**

"Both of our monsters have the same ATK. But mine cannot be destroyed by battle once."

"That's why I activate Power Pitcher's ability; he can destroy a monster, like your Gyroid. You also then lose 500 Life Points." The baseball in Power Pitcher's hand caught on fire. Then he threw it into the air and readied his bat. When it was falling, Power Pitcher hit the ball with such accuracy and it soared through the air and struck Gyroid, engulfing it and shattering it. Due to the backsplash of the sparks, it hit the man.

"Power Pitcher, attack Damon!" Power Pitcher ran to Damon and swung his bat, knocking him back. "Ugh!"

Man: 2100

"Then, I activate the Action card I got; Battle Replay. This allows me to attack again. Power Pitcher, strike him out!"

**Battle Replay  
>Action Spell<strong>

**Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control that has attacked; that monster can attack again this turn. **

Power Pitcher threw his engulfed baseball back into the air and hit it, striking the man and knocking him back.

Man: 1100

"I end my turn with a face-down." A card appeared. **(Nathan's Hand: 2)**

"You have some skills. I'm impressed. But I'm pretty good myself." The man drew a card and smiled. "I activate End of the World; a Ritual Spell card."

"He's using a Ritual Spell card?" Adonis asked shocked. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone use them."

"I use as a tribute from my hand, Ally of Justice Cosmic Gateway to Ritual Summon Ruin of Oblivion in Attack Position." A woman with long white hair, wearing a purple cut-out dress, showing her hips, stomach and shoulders, a large bow and carrying a purple two-pronged like trident weapon appeared. (ATK: 2300)

"Ruin, attack Power Pitcher!" Ruin ran up to Power Pitcher and stabbed him, shattering him.

Nathan: 1000

"Due to Ruin, Queen of Oblivion's effect, when she destroys a monster by battle, she can attack again."

"Oh man! That means if this attack hits, Nathan will lose!" Adonis gathered.

"Ruin, let us end this. Attack directly!" The shadow of Ruin emerged and headed towards Nathan, to strike. Ruin attempted to strike Nathan, but his face-down rose. "I activate Raise from the Dead. If a monster was destroyed this turn, the monster's owner can Special Summon it. I bring back Power Pitcher in Defense Position." From the afterlife, Power Pitcher reappeared and kneeled, using its bat as a shield, though it didn't matter as he was easily destroyed.

**Raise from the Dead  
>Normal Trap<strong>

**Target 1 monster in your graveyard that was destroyed by battle and send to the graveyard this turn; Special Summon it. **

"I almost had you. I end my turn."

Nathan put his fingers on his deck to draw. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Just then, like before, Nathan's deck shined. "What...it happened again." Nathan once again shook it off and then drew a card. "What the…this card wasn't in my deck before either."

His hand contained **Explosion Swordsman, Crimson Blood Prince and Crimson Blood King.**

"Okay, it's time. I use the Scale 2 Crimson Blood Prince and the Scale 9 Crimson Blood King and set the Pendulum Scale." Nathan placed his two monsters on the farthest ends of his Duel Disk and the word "PENDULUM" appeared on his Duel Disk. The two monsters each then appeared in a transparent column of light with a pendulum swinging in the background. Nathan's friends were shocked, as was the man. "Pendulum? What is that?"

**Crimson Blood Prince  
>Level 5FIRE  
>WarriorPendulum/Effect  
>ATK: 2000DEF: 1500  
>Pendulum Scale: 2<strong>

**Pendulum Effect: Pendulum Summoned monsters you control gain 1000 ATK.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, destroy 1 card on the field. That card's owner draws 1 card.**

**Crimson Blood King  
>Level 7FIRE  
>WarriorPendulum/Effect  
>ATK: 2800DEF: 2300  
>Pendulum Scale: 9<strong>

**Pendulum Effect: Pendulum Summoned monsters you control gain 1000 DEF. During your Main Phase 1, if this card is in a Pendulum Zone, return it to the owner's hand. The owner cannot set this card in a Pendulum Zone for the rest of the turn.**

**Monster Effect: Once per turn, for each monster on the field, gain 300 Life Points.**

"Now, I can Special Summon monsters with levels between 2 and 9. I Special Summon my level 8 monster, Explosion Swordsman." A warrior with long grey hair, wearing crimson armor and carrying a sheathed sword and a large brown bag that bared the red Pendulum Scale on his hip and a shield that bared the blue Pendulum Scale appeared. (ATK: 3000)

**Explosion Swordsman  
>Level 8EARTH  
>WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 3000DEF: 2800**

**This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by Pendulum Summon. Once per turn, destroy your opponent's monsters. If you use this effect, halve this card's ATK until the End Phase. **

The man took a step back in shock. "3000 Attack Points!?"

"Pendulum monsters?!" Chloe cried.

"Pendulum monsters…" Rachel murmured.

"I must say, 3000 ATK is impressive, but I won't lose if you attack me." Damon said.

"That's why I activate Explosion Swordsman's monster effect. I can destroy all of your monsters, but his ATK is halved." From its brown bag, Explosion Swordsman pulled out three bombs and threw them at the opponent's monster, one after another. Upon impact, the bombs exploded, shattering the man's monster and creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the man was on one knee. (ES: 1500)

"Very good. But was there a point? You still won't beat me this turn."

"We'll see about that. I activate Crimson Prince's Pendulum Effect; all Pendulum Summoned monsters I control gain 1000 ATK."

"WHAT!?"

"Explosion Swordsman, attack directly!" The man, scared, started running, trying to find an Action card. "I have to find one…I have to find an Action card!"

To the disappointment of the man, he was unlucky in finding his last chance to stop the attack and Explosion Swordsman ran up to the man and slashed him, knocking him back. "Nooo!"

Damon: 0  
>Nathan: Winner<p>

The Solid Vision with Mass deactivated and everyone was back at the warehouse. Nathan deactivated his Duel Disk and took a breath.

"Nice going man!" Adonis said.

"Thanks."

"You were awesome Nathan." Chloe said.

"Hehe…Chloe, are you…blushing?" Rachel asked, giggling.

"What!? No! NO! S-sh-shut-up! Rachel!"

Damon caught the friends' attention when he walked up to them. "I guess I lost. But that was a great duel. Thanks for dueling me. I haven't had that much fun in quite a while. Well, maybe I'll see you all again later." Damon waved goodbye and walked out of the warehouse.

"If I can be honest, that was weird. Some random guy saw you get off the train and wanted to duel you?" Adonis asked.

"Oh shut-up Adonis. Don't listen to him Nathan," Chloe said. "Let's head to the Burger Shack. You want to come Nathan?"

"Sure…"

The friends then left afterwards.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: There goes the first chapter of my Arc-V story. So, what do you all think of the Arc-V anime, obviously the sub and since the dub isn't out yet. What about Pendulum Monsters? Pendulum Summoning? Put what your opinions are on these questions in your review. Also, do you guys and girls want a theme song or no? If I can do anything to make this story better, please tell me. One more thing, I won't put a 'Next Time' because I want to let this chapter soak in a little. Now, time to jet!<p> 


	2. The Rumor

Yugioh! Arc-V: Ruin's End  
>Chapter 2- The Rumor<p>

First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. It helps so much. Second, a reviewer mentioned that Nathan's age was two different numbers, so for the record, he is 15-years old. And I know there were a couple of mistakes in the duel. With that finished, let's just jump right into Chapter 2, shall we?

* * *

><p>Last Time…<p>

15-year old Nathan Yentas moved to Maiami City and met Chloe Michele, Rachel Foyer and Adonis Jack. Later, Nathan began a duel with Damon, a man Nathan had bumped into after arriving in Maiami City.

* * *

><p>Since they had about 5 minutes before class started, Nathan, Chloe, Rachel and Adonis were all in class talking. "So tell me about your hometown Nathan." Chloe asked.<p>

"Why are you asking Nathan that Chloe? Do you actually like him?" Adonis asked. Chloe grew a vein in her head and she kicked him, knocking him into the back wall.

"Anyways, how was your old town? I bet it's more interesting there."

"Not really. Pretty boring," Nathan responded emotionless-like.

"I guess our towns have something in common. Speaking of Maiami City, why did you move here? Problems at your old school?"

"….."

"What's wrong?"

"My parents…died…3 months again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nathan! I-I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay."

"So who are you living with here?" Rachel asked.

"My grandpa."

"I'm sorry I asked." Chloe said sadly.

"It's okay. I still have my grandpa. He's really the only family I have left."

"So, you have no grandmother or sister or brother or anyone?"

"….."

"Wow…so…you really don't have anyone except your grandpa." Chloe said.

"Luckily, he decided to take me in."

"Hey Nathan…those Pendulum monsters you used in your duel with Damon. Where did you get them?" Rachel all of a sudden asked which actually surprised her friends.

"I don't know. I never had them before. I even looked at my deck on the train ride here and I didn't have them."

"Hmmm…" Adonis said.

"What's wrong Adonis?" Chloe asked.

"I'm just…I'm just thinking. Nathan, you said you bumped into Damon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if…Damon slipped those cards into your deck when you bumped into him!?"

"…Maybe…"

"No. He looked shocked too when Nathan Pendulum Summoned. Why would he be surprised if he put them in Nathan's deck?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know…and why did he want to duel you?"

"He said he thought I'd be a challenge."

"No…that's….you'd be a challenge? Not that you're not, but it's just too…suspicious. I think we should find Damon and ask him ourselves. Something's just not right here."

"Well, we'll go after class." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>After school, the gang headed over to the river, to start to look for Damon. "Okay. So, where do we even start? We don't even know if Damon lives here in Miami City." Chloe said.<p>

"Well, let's start with the abandoned warehouse. After all, that's the scene of the crime." Adonis said with a thumbs-up and a smile. But Chloe frowned and said, "Hey, stupid. There was no crime committed. We're just looking for Damon."

"Well…still. Let's just go." The four friends made their way to the abandoned warehouse where Nathan first dueled Damon. They even looked on the second level where he was at, but Damon was nowhere to be seen. Though, the machine Damon used was still there.

"Hey, it's the machine Damon used to set our Action Duel." Nathan said, surprised.

"Yeah. There are these everywhere in Miami City. These allow Action Duels to be played. You didn't know that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I did. It's just that Action Duels weren't that common at my old town."

"Come on, he's not here. Let's look somewhere else." Adonis said. The four friends took off and looked elsewhere for Damon. They looked by the river, at the schools, at companies; they even went house to house, but had no luck in finding Damon. They tried looking elsewhere, but Adonis was panting and had to stop. "Wa-wait…ho-hold on. Let me…catch…my…breath."

"This isn't working guys. We can't find him anywhere. Plus…I'm…tired." Chloe said with a yawn.

"Okay. Let's all get some sleep and try again tomorrow. We have no school, so we'll have all day to find Damon." Rachel said. The four friends said goodbye and the two girls walked home together while the two boys walked home together.

* * *

><p>The next day, Chloe was heading to the meeting spot they agreed on. But she decided to head to get something to eat at the local Burger Shack first. She ordered a hamburger and fries and happened to be sitting next to two women talking. "So, have you heard? People have been going to the Action Warehouse to duel and they haven't come back yet." One of the women said.<p>

"Action Warehouse? Isn't that the new building that was created for people to Action Duel other than schools?" The other women asked. The first woman nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. And the police just said that the kids were playing a prank."

"What if people really are disappearing?"

"That sounds scary."

"It's just a rumor." A man that was sitting nearby said. He happened to be eavesdropping.

"Excuse me?" One of the women asked.

"I heard that rumor too and I even checked it out. There's no such thing."

"And how would you know? Hey girl, you think someone is making people disappear?" One of the women asked the other.

"I don't know. Maybe it is just a prank."

Chloe's order of a hamburger and fries was delivered to her and she just ate in silence, not trying to get into their conversation.

After Chloe was done with her meal, she met with the others at the spot they agreed on; the local card shop; Kel's. There were some kids dueling each other and other people looking around and buying. The four friends sat at a table. "So, how do we go about finding Damon?" Rachel asked.

"Hey guys; have you heard the rumor of the Action Warehouse?" Chloe asked, getting straight to the point.

"Action Warehouse? Talking about the area that was made for people to have Action Duels other than at schools and the stadium?" Adonis asked.

"Yeah. When I was at the Burger Shack, I overheard some people talking about people disappearing there."

"Disappearing!? What?! Really!?"

"Yeah. But it might just be a rumor. But the two women there really seemed worried."

"It's probably just a rumor, like those ladies said. Anyways, let's get back on track about finding Damon. When I was heading here, I saw Damon." Adonis said.

"You did?!"

"Yeah. And I saw him go to the AKC building."

"The AKC building? That's the Action King Corporation." Rachel said.

"Action King Corporation? What's that?" Nathan asked.

"It's the tallest building in Miami City. And it's run by the richest guy in the city too, Brandon Sakitawa."

"Who is that?"

"…Actually, we don't know. All we know is that he's the president. Or Vice president or something like that."

"Well, let's head to the AKC building." Adonis said.

* * *

><p>The four friends headed to the most famous building in Miami City, the AKC. But when they tried to walk through the front door, two large bodyguards stopped them. "Halt! No one is allowed in without an appointment." One of the bodyguards said.<p>

"There's someone in there that we need to talk to!" Adonis said.

"Who do you have business with?"

"Someone named Damon."

"There is no one here with that name. Now go before I force you."

"Come on guys, let's go." Rachel said.

"What about Damon?" Adonis cried out.

"We'll have to try somewhere else." The gang, having failed in finding Damon, left the area.

The four friends decided to head over to Adonis' house for lunch. But Nathan instead took off, surprising his friends. Nathan asked around to see where the Action Warehouse was. Though, as he was heading there, he was walking through the city square, where there was a massive TV. There seemed to be news broadcasting on it. But as Nathan was walking off, something caught his attention; really it caught everyone's attention. Dark clouds started rolling in and it started thundering and lightning. Then, from the sky, thousands of cards, Duel Monsters cards, started falling. A woman picked up one of the cards and screamed. Another woman picked up a card and gasped. "Th-there's a picture of a little boy on here!" A man then picked up the card and scoffed. "Oh please. Someone just painted his picture on a card or something." But suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the same little boy whose picture was on the thousands of Duel Monsters cards, he appeared on the TV! The kid started banging on the TV, crying out, "Help me! Please! Someone help me!"

"Wh-what's happening!?" One of the women who picked up a card cried out.

"That kid is trapped in the TV!" The second woman who picked up a card said.

"This is some joke isn't it?" A man cried out.

"I don't think it is!"

"Who would do something like that!?"

"Mommy! Daddy! Help meeeeee!" The little kid cried.

"What the…?! What is going on here!?" Nathan asked himself. "I have to help him!" Unfortunately, Nathan didn't know what to do. And just then, something made him look up at a building. There, he saw a man in a silver cape standing there. Nathan figured he had something to do with what was happening. "HEY! YOU!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs, catching everyone's attention, including the silver caped man. He smirked and started jumping away, from building to building. Nathan started chasing after him, running through the streets and alleyways before reaching what was known as the Action Warehouse. Although, it wasn't an open area. Nathan ran inside and saw the silver caped man standing there. "You!"

But the man remained silent.

"Was that your doing!? Trapping that kid in the TV!? And how was his picture on a card?!" But the man didn't respond and instead disappeared in a silver wind. Seconds later, another man emerged from the shadows, armed with a Duel Disk. "Hehe, boy, you're in the wrong place at the wrong time. You'll regret that." The man walked over to a large device and pressed buttons. "Action Field: On. Field Spell: Amazoness Village. Activate." The man pressed a button and the area suddenly transformed into a village with huts and stakes and fires with pigs on sticks.

"Duelists locked in battle!" The man started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Nathan continued.

"They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION!" The man said.

"DUEL!" Both duelists yelled.

The Man: 4000  
>Nathan: 4000<p>

"I'll start. My turn." The man took his turn but could not draw a card. "I activate Reasoning. This works like this; you call a Monster level and I pick up cards from my deck until I get a Monster card. When I do and if you picked the right level, I send it to the graveyard along with the other cards I picked up."

"And what if I choose wrong?"

"Eh, then you'll regret it," The man said with a smile.

"…Level 5." The man picked up a card and showed it to Nathan. It was a Spell card. The man picked up again; this time being a Trap card. The man picked up 9 more times and the last card was a Monster card; a level 8. "Because you called wrong, I can Special Summon Tytannial, Princess of Camellias in Attack Position." The man discarded 8 cards and played another one, causing a woman wearing a flower dress with flowers and leaves all over her body to appear. (ATK: 2800)

"I set a card and end my turn." A card appeared. "So, will you stop me?"

"Just who are you? And why are you making people disappear?!"

"That's not for me to answer. But, it is for you to find out."

"Grrr…I'll find out! I draw!" Nathan drew a card, surprised. "Hey, it's Crimson Blood Prince…" Nathan's Hand contained **Power Pitcher, Carrot Boost, Battle Halt, Jack and Jill and Mountain Giant.**

"I summon Power Pitcher in Attack Position." The baseball kid appeared. (ATK: 1000)

Nathan looked over and was able to see within one of the huts nearby and saw a face-down card. "I use Power Pitcher's ability to destroy your monster. Also, you lose 500 Life Points." Seconds went by but Power Pitcher didn't activate his effect, which caused Nathan to get confused and the man to smile. "Look. I activated Skill Prisoner. Now your monster effect is negated." Going for Plan B, Nathan ran for the Action card he saw and grabbed it. Then he set 2 other cards face-down and ended his turn.

"My turn then. I draw!" The man drew a card. "I summon Leotaur in Attack Position." A beast-warrior lion with long golden hair, wearing silver armor and carrying a sword appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Leotaur, attack Power Pitcher!" Leotaur rushed for its target and raised its sword to strike. "I activate Jack and Jill. When we control a monster each, each one loses 1000 ATK." But the man smiled as he looked all around and then jumped on the roof of the huts until he reached an Action card that was on the roof of the chief's hut. "I activate Tribal Hunt."

**Tribal Hunt  
>Action Spell<strong>

**Activate only when a Spell or Trap card is activated; negate and destroy that card. Then, destroy a monster your opponent controls.**

"When a Trap is activated, it's destroyed. But your Power Pitcher is also destroyed!" Suddenly, from above, dozens of spears rained down on Nathan's Trap card, shattering it. Then, the spears rained down on Power Pitcher, destroying him.

"When this battle phase ends, you'll lose. Leotaur, continue!" Leotaur, this time, charged for Nathan. Nathan started running around, looking in huts and above and elsewhere for Action cards, but had no luck. "No…" But then, he turned and saw one behind a hut he didn't check. Just then, Leotaur slashed Nathan. Because the attack was fairly strong, Nathan was knocked back into the wall behind him. "Acckk!"

The Man: 4000  
>Nathan: 2500<p>

"Tytannial, let's end this and keep him from talking! Attack!" Tytannial raised her hands and thorns emerged from them, attempting to wrap around Nathan. But then he played a card. "I activate Battle Halt. Now, this battle ends now." The thorns suddenly just stopped, returning to Tytannial.

"I end my turn."

"My turn then!" Nathan drew a card and smiled. "I use the Scale 2 Crimson Blood Prince and the Scale 9 Crimson Blood King and set the Pendulum Scale." Nathan set his two cards and the word PENDULUM appeared on his Duel Disk. Then the two Crimson monsters each appeared in a transparent column on each side with a pendulum swinging in the background.

"Now, I Pendulum Summon Mountain Giant, appear!" From above, a humongous rock solid giant wearing armor with large boulder fists appeared. Because it was so huge, when it landed, it created a shockwave that shattered the man's monsters and knocked the man down. (ATK: 2500)

The Man: 3500

**Mountain Giant  
>Level 7EARTH  
>RockEffect  
>ATK: 2500DEF: 1900**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned. When this card is Pendulum Summoned, destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent. Then take 1000 points of damage. At the end of the Battle Phase this card attacked, take damage equal to this card's ATK.**

"Then I lose 1000 Life Points." Mountain Giant turned and punched Nathan, pushing him back. "Arg!"

Nathan: 1500

"Haha, your monster doesn't have enough ATK to defeat me this turn. And I am guessing your oversized rock has another effect, am I right?"

"…Yes. If I attack, I lose damage equal to its ATK."

"And if you don't attack, you risk losing. So, what to do?"

"Activate the Action card I got. Tribal Power. It gives Mountain Giant 1000 extra ATK. Mountain Giant, attack directly!"

**Tribal Power  
>Action Spell<strong>

**Target 1 monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK. When a Spell or Trap card is activated, one time, you can negate the effect and destroy it.**

"No!"

Mountain Giant grew stronger and attempted to punch the man. He ran over, trying to find an Action card. He found one and tried to activate it. "Spear Throw! It negates-" But suddenly, the Spell shattered, shocking the man.

**Spear Throw  
>Action Spell<strong>

**When your opponent attacks, destroy the attacking monster and deal 500 points of damage to the controller.**

"Tribal Power negates a Spell or Trap card once. Mountain Giant, finish the attack!" Mountain Giant punched the man, knocking him down. "Nooo!"

The Man: 0  
>Nathan: Winner<p>

The Solid Vision with Mass deactivated, turning the area back to the Action Square. Nathan ran to the man. "Tell me! Why are you making people disappear?!" Nathan roared as he held the man up by his collar. But the man pushed Nathan back, allowing himself to escape. "This isn't over!" The man promised as he disappeared.

"What…what was that?" Nathan decided to look around and when he did, he was shocked. He found dozens of other cards and when he looked at one, there was a picture of a man, looking scared. Nathan looked at another card, and that card had a woman on it, looking scared. He looked at all the other cards, and they all had people on them, all looking scared. "Wha…what the…!? These are all people?!"

Suddenly, the noise of a cracking sound made Nathan turn around. When he did, he saw the silver caped man standing there, smiling. "Heh heh hehe….so, who are you?"

"Tell me first! Why are people's faces on these cards!?"

"You'll find out soon enough." The mysterious man snapped and in a silver wind, he disappeared again. "Hey! Wait! W-who was _that_!? I have to tell the others about this!?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, how was this? Have you figured out the source I'm pulling pages from? Either way, thank you all for reading and please R&amp;R. Also, I have asked a few people already, but for those I have not, would you all like to see Synchros and Xyz in this story? Really, all of the Monster Card types; especially Rituals. One last thing, I have a question for you all? For one of my characters, would you like to see himher use a regular type of deck, like an EARTH or HERO or those types, or an Unique deck? Thanks.

Nathan tells the others and what he experienced and they all head back to the abandoned hangout spot, only to not find the dozen of cards Nathan had saw. Meanwhile, someone else seems to be causing trouble, forcing the AKC to intervene. **Next Time: Enter, Brandon Sakitawa**


	3. Enter, Brandon Sakitawa

Yugioh! Arc-V: Shadow Crisis  
>Chapter 3- Enter, Brandon Sakitawa<p>

Alongside this chapter, I will put up an alternate chapter. They are the same except for the duel and a few words before than. And Brandon will be using two different decks. After reading the chapters, if you want him to use one of the two decks, put which one in the review and I'll pick the unanimous one. Without further ado, let's start.

* * *

><p>Last Time…<p>

Adonis became suspicious of Damon after his duel with Nathan, so the gang set out to look for him. Unfortunately, they were in no luck. Chloe then heard a rumor that prompted Nathan to investigate. Doing so forced him into a duel with the supposed culprit.

* * *

><p>Nathan made his way to Adonis' house, slamming the door open, surprising his friends and Adonis' parents, who were eating with them. "What's going on Nathan?!" Adonis asked.<p>

"Um, we need to talk."

"Nathan, these are my parents."

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry for barging in. Guys, we need to talk." Sensing it was urgent, Chloe, Rachel and Adonis excused themselves and made their way to Adonis' room with Nathan.

"What's going on Nathan!?"

"That rumor Chloe told us about is true!"

"Rumor? Oh, you mean about duelists disappearing? Pfft, that's ridiculous!" Rachel said.

"I'm not lying! I dueled the guy who made the kid disappear! He trapped the kid in the TV at the square."

"I don't know Nathan…" Adonis said, unbelieving.

"Come on, I'll show you all!" Still not believing their friend, the others followed Nathan to where Nathan first witnessed the incident; Maiami City Square. Even though the four friends didn't see anything out of place, Nathan ran up to different people and asked them about earlier. But they didn't know what Nathan was talking about and some thought he was crazy.

"Nathan, what's going on?!" Rachel asked, worried.

"I'm not kidding! It really happened! Hey ma'am! Did you see a kid on that TV?" Nathan said, referring to the TV in the square.

"Yes, some commercials were-"

"No! I mean a kid who was trapped in the TV!"

"That's horrible! Why would you even joke about that!?"

"But I'm not! Dammit!"

"Nathan, what did you see?" Chloe asked.

"I was walking and then thousands of cards fell from the sky. And then, the kid appeared on the TV, scared. Trust me, I'm not lying!"

"…I believe you."

"What? You do?"

"Yeah. A little farfetched, but yeah. Do you know who did this?"

"Yeah…no. I followed him to the Action Warehouse and dueled this man. I think he had something to do with it. But then he disappeared."

"Shoot. I was going to say let's go after him, but I guess not."

"So, that kid really was trapped inside that TV?" Rachel asked worried.

"I don't know. It does seem impractical, but…"

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. But if it happens again, let's be ready."

"I'm still on the whole Damon thing. I know he's around here somewhere. Hey, I'm going to look some more. I'll see you all later." Adonis waved goodbye and took off running. Just then, something rang. Nathan figured it was his cellphone and answered it. It was his grandpa. He needed to get home to help him with the groceries. Nathan waved goodbye to the girls and took off. The girls then headed off too.

* * *

><p>Nathan was in the city square. There was a bench nearby and he went over and laid on it. His bang fell on his face and he blew it away. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was in front of his house. But the strange thing was; it wasn't his grandpa's house in Maiami City, but his parents' house in his old town. Even though it wasn't real, Nathan thought it was. "What the…? I'm…back home. Is this…a dream?" Nathan knocked on the front door, hoping someone, more so his parents, would open the door. Unfortunately, no one answered. But Nathan figured out that the door was open, so he walked in, but it was dead silent. "Mom! Dad!" Nathan called out. But to no avail. He tried once more, but to no luck. He looked in the kitchen; his mother always loved to cook in the kitchen. But she wasn't in there. Nathan headed up to his father's room; he always loved to sleep. After coming home from work, of course. He was an attorney. But like his mother, he wasn't in his room. Nathan walked out back but they weren't there either. He scratched his head. "Where are they?" Suddenly, there was a noise that forced Nathan to look back. Though it was too late, he did see a glimpse of a figure rushing by. "Hey! Who's there!? Come back!" Nathan started running after the figure. He ended up chasing it through the city. Nathan's city wasn't that big, so neither could go far. Nathan chased the figure into an alleyway. "Ha! I caught you! Now, who are you!?" The figure turned around; his appearance shocking Nathan. "You…you're…" It was the same silver-caped man. Nathan was confused as he didn't know if what he was experiencing was a dream or if it was real or what. "You're the man I saw before! Did you…where are my parents?" The man remained quiet and disappeared in a silver wind, leaving a laugh behind.<p>

Nathan awoke, back in Maiami City Square. "What the hell was that?! That couldn't have been a dream…right?" He looked around, seeing that no one was paying attention to him and going about their day. He looked at his watch and it read 3:40 pm. He remembered it being 3:25 before he fell asleep. He waited a few minutes to get his stuff together before walking off. But before he could walk off, he saw Adonis walking nearby. He waved him over. "Hey man." Nathan said.

"What's up?"

"Nice outfit man."

"Thanks." Adonis was an African-American male with a dirty tan, mountain-like hair, wearing a blue shirt with a jacket over it. The jacket had two pockets with an extra pocket on the breast area. Adonis wore the jacket open. He wore tan, baggy pants with a couple of tears, black sneakers and he had a ring on his middle finger.

"Hey, I was just heading to the Burger Shack. Want to roll with me?"

"Sure." The two friends headed to the Burger Shack and took a couple seats. Adonis ordered 2 double cheeseburgers, 2 large fries and two ices; one grape-flavored and the other orange-flavored while Nathan just ordered a hamburger and a coke. While they were waiting on their food, Adonis started a conversation. "So, I couldn't find Damon anywhere. It's like he disappeared dude! Just who was he?"

"You think he was bad or something?"

"I don't know. But what he said just doesn't seem fit. Like, he saw you at the train station. Maybe a coincidence you two were there at the same time. But he figured you'd be a challenge? Why? And why you? Look, it just seems weird to me. Anyways, insane duel against him though. Say, you want to duel?"

"You want to duel me?"

"Sure. You haven't seen us duel before. And I'm no pushover. Plus, it'll pass the time. They cook the food to order and it'll take a while for our food to be ready."

"Sure. I think it'll be interesting." The two headed outside and activated their Duel Disks. Adonis noticed Nathan's. "Hey, I haven't noticed before, but that's a cool Duel Disk."

"Huh? Oh, thanks. My parents gave me this. They said it was personal made by someone. You ready?" Adonis nodded to confirm.

"DUEL!" The two friends yelled.

Adonis: 4000  
>Nathan: 4000<p>

"Here's my deck. I Set a monster face-down and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared.

"That's it? What's your deck?"

"Attack and you'll find out buddy." Nathan took that taunt and drew a card. "I Normal Summon Power Pitcher in Attack Position." Power Pitcher appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"Then I use his effect; I can destroy a monster you control. Then you lose 500 Life Points. Power Pitcher, destroy Adonis' monster!" The baseball in Power Pitcher's hand caught on fire. Then he threw it into the air and readied his bat. When it was falling, Power Pitcher hit the ball with such accuracy and it soared through the air and struck the unknown monster, revealing it to be an armored monkey, carrying a spear, engulfing it and shattering it. Due to the backsplash of the sparks, it hit Adonis.

Adonis: 3500

"You might have destroyed my monster, but now Power Pitcher is defenseless."

"Yeah. I'll attack with Power Pitcher and end my turn." Power Pitcher swung his bat at the baseball, which struck Adonis. "Ahh!"

Adonis: 2000

Adonis drew a card and smiled. "Nice, I summon The Six Samurai- Kamon in Attack Position." A man wearing bronze armor with packs of dynamite attached to it and wearing blue pants appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Hey, that's the monster from the duel you lost." Adonis anime-fell, causing a laugh from Nathan. Adonis recovered and said, "Hey! I wasn't ready, okay?"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to say anything."

"Besides, you haven't seen my whole deck. Kamon, attack Power Pitcher." Kamon grabbed a stick of dynamite and threw it at Power Pitcher. It exploded, taking Power Pitcher with it and knocking Nathan back. "Arg!"

Nathan: 3500

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

Nathan drew a card and looked at it. "I Normal Summon Fist Swinger in Attack Position." A mechanical monkey with detachable arms, wearing a police hat appeared.

**Fist Swinger  
>Level 3EARTH  
>MachineEffect  
>ATK: 1500DEF: 1000**

**Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls. **

"Get ready. Fist Swinger can destroy any card you control. I choose Kamon." Fist Swinger started spinning around and its arms detached from its body at Kamon. Suddenly, a necklace with a gold medallion on one end and a magatama on the other appeared around Kamon's neck. It then created a shield that somehow caused Fist Swinger's arms to turn around and destroyed Fist Swinger itself.

"What the…?! Fist Swinger is destroyed!?"

"Kamon just got a nice accessory. It stops your Fist Swinger from destroying my Kamon. Not only that, but Fist Swinger is destroyed."

"Wow…sweet counter man."

"Thanks." The necklace then disappeared.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared. Adonis then drew a card. When he looked at it, he smirked. He then said in a sing-song, "I'm about to win."

"You are?"

"Yep. I Normal Summon The Six Samurai- Yaichi in Attack Position." A man wearing black armor with yellow highlights, like Tron armor, carrying a large bow appeared. (ATK: 1300)

"Yaichi's ability lets me destroy any set card you control. You only have one." Yaichi pulled out an arrow and shot it at Nathan's face-down, piercing it and destroying it. "But I can't attack with Yaichi this turn."

"Then how can you win this turn?"

"Watch. I activate Double Summon. This allows me to bend the rules a little by letting me Normal Summon again. I Normal Summon-" But Adonis was interrupted when a man wearing a white apron appeared from the Burger Shack. "Adonis. Adonis! You and your friend's order is ready! Come get it!"

"Oh man. I was having so much fun, I forgot about our orders. Looks like we'll finish later." Adonis deactivated his Duel Disk and ran to get his order. Nathan followed behind by deactivating his Duel Disk. But he thought, _"Was he really going to defeat me?" _Nathan shook that thought off his mind and headed inside the Burger Shack.

* * *

><p>In the AKC, Action King Corporation, building, on the top floor, a man, around 22, was looking out the window. He had long, light black hair, reaching down a little past his shoulders, wearing a black shirt with a logo on it, baggy camo pants, and tennis shoes. Another man then walked in and bowed.<p>

"How is my city?" The man looking out the window asked the other man.

"It is going well sir. Though, there have been reports."

The man turned his head just a slight. "Reports?"

"Yes sir. There have been reports of a mysterious boy sneaking around here late at night." The man remained silent for a few seconds, before saying, "Catch him and bring him to me."

"Sir." The man bowed and walked out of the room. Seconds later, the man pounded on the window in anger.

* * *

><p>Nathan was walking around the city with a hamburger in hand. He enjoyed the one he had earlier; he just had to get another one. As he was walking and eating, he walked past the AKC building. He stopped and looked at it. It was huge, about half the size of a skyscraper, but still huge. "The AKC building…" Nathan looked and saw that the two bodyguards were guarding the front door.<p>

"Brandon Sakitawa…" Nathan finished his burger and sneaked up to the building and hid. "How do I get in there without getting caught? Hmm…"

"I think I can help with that sonny." A voice said. Nathan turned around surprised. An old man carrying a cane was standing there. "Hello there sir."

"I've been trying to talk to the president for ages. Not literally, but you get it. I think I can help you out."

"How did you know I wanted to get in?"

"I saw you hiding. So, since I can't get in, I want to help you get in."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll create a distraction so you can slip in. Wait a second." The old man walked up to the two guards with them saying that he was not allowed in the building. But then the old man struck one of the guard's legs with his cane. "Ah! Argh! Old man! You're coming with us!" The old man started running away. Surprisingly, the old man was pretty fast for an elderly. The two guards started chasing after the old man. The old man nodded to Nathan, giving him a chance to go into the building. He ran as fast as he could into the building, thinking "Thanks old man" as he did.

Inside the building, no one was really around. No other guards, no workers, no receptionist. That was good for Nathan though. He just started looking around, looking for Brandon Sakitawa. He ended up taking the elevator, which was going to the top floor. There happened to be another man in the elevator. "Sir, where is Brandon Sakitawa?"

"The president? He's on the top floor. That's where I'm heading. When you step out, just follow the hallway to the end and he'll be there."

"Thanks." The man nodded and the two remained silent until they got to the top floor. When the door opened, they went separate ways. Nathan saw a couple of guards, so he had to hide. When the guards were gone, Nathan tried to sneak his way to Brandon, but he suddenly felt a couple of hands grab him. They took Nathan to where he needed to be, but for the wrong reason. "Sir. I saw this kid sneaking around."

"We meet again…Daija…" Brandon turned around but was surprised it was not someone named Daija. "Jaya…who is this?"

"I don't know. I saw him sneaking around." Brandon walked up to Nathan, who gulped in fear. "Who are you?"

"Nathan…Nathan Yentas."

"Nathan Yentas huh? What are you doing in my building?"

"Sorry…but I heard of you. I'm guessing you're the Action King."

"Why would you say that?"

"This is the Action King Corporation. And you're the president."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just heard of you. But…are you really the Action King?"

"You brat!" Jaya yelled. "How dare you-"

"Relax Jaya. He does not mean any harm by that. Am I right?"

"Yes…sir."

"Then we have no more business. Jaya, see him out."

"Yes sir." Jaya bowed and escorted Nathan out. "Do not come back here. You are lucky he was in a good mood today." Jaya threw Nathan on the ground and walked back in.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nathan and the gang had school and they were in class. Mrs. Sonja was teaching a lesson. Adonis then leaned over to Nathan and whispered, "Hey. Why don't we all go to your house today after school?"<p>

"Sure. But why?"

"Just to go I guess."

"Sure." Adonis was "caught" when Mrs. Sonja called on him. But not because he was talking; she didn't know that. But because he had to answer a question. He couldn't and the class laughed at him. Nathan just sat that with a smile. After class, Adonis told the girls what the plan was and they agreed. They then took off for Nathan's house.

The gang arrived at Nathan's house and saw his grandpa in the living room. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey there. Who are your friends?"

"This is Adonis, Chloe and Rachel." Nathan's grandpa looked at the two girls and smiled. He whispered in Nathan's ear, "Those two are cuties. One of them your girlfriend? Or maybe both?"

"Grandpa!" Nathan yelled, with the girls blushing and Adonis snickering. "Grandpa! They are just my friends!"

"Haha…I am just joking Nathan. Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"You too sir." Adonis said for the group, though a little bit awkward after that. Nathan explained that they were there to look for something and headed up to Nathan's room. Nathan's room was pretty nice. It had a bunk bed, a nice dresser, a large closet, and a window behind his bed and above his desk.

"Nice room bro."

"Thanks."

"So…when are we going to see your rooms ladies?" Adonis asked with a perverted smile. The next thing Adonis knew, he was flying through the air into the wall across from Nathan's bed.

"Wow…your TV is so big Nathan!" Chloe pointed at. Adonis said with a snicker, "Of course you think it's big." Once again, comically, Adonis was punched and kicked unconscious into Nathan's closet, taking the clothes in it with it.

"Thanks. When grandpa knew I was coming, he bought it for me. Oh! I met with Brandon Sakitawa."

"You what? You met with the President of the AKC?!" Adonis asked surprised, recovering from his knockout.

"I was caught and I was brought to his office. He's very scary."

"I wonder how strong he really is."

"So Adonis told me you two dueled." Rachel said.

"I did and I would have won too."

"Yeah right. _I_ would have." Nathan said.

"Want to finish that duel?"

"Maybe later."

"Yeah. I have homework to do. I'll see you later." Chloe said. She and Rachel waved goodbye and headed home.

* * *

><p>At the AKC building, Brandon was sitting with his legs up on his table. He pressed a button on the desk, telling the voice on the other side to bring Jaya to his office. Seconds later, he appeared. "Sir?"<p>

"Nathan Yentas. Find him and bring him to me."

"Any reason sir?"

"There is something about him."

"Yes sir." Jaya bowed and walked out.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Nathan was just walking around and a voice then whistled, causing Nathan to look in its direction. It was Jaya. "Hey kid. Mr. Sakitawa wants a word with you."<p>

"Me? Why? And how did you know where I was?"

"I was trying to find you and saw you walking. Let's go, the president doesn't like to wait." Jaya escorted Nathan to Brandon, who was yelling at one of his subordinates. He did it calmly though. "I. don't. care. Find Daija."

"Sir." The man bowed and ran out. Brandon looked over to Jaya and Nathan and smiled. "You're here."

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes. To be honest, I saw something in you when I saw you. I challenge you to a duel."

"You what?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Huh…s-sure." Brandon smiled and took his spot. Nathan then followed. The two activated their Duel Disks. Jaya smiled and thought, _"This brat's in for it now. There's no way he's going to win. Not with the President's deck."_

"DUEL!" The two yelled out.

Nathan: 4000  
>Brandon: 4000<p>

"You can begin first," Brandon offered.

"Thanks. My turn. I summon Power Pitcher in Attack Position." Power Pitcher appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Brandon drew a card and smiled. "Witness the power of a deck far ahead of its time!"

"Here it comes," Jaya said to himself with a smile.

"Ahead of its time?"

"I summon Sonic the Hedgehog in Attack Position." A tall, blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog wearing a brown scarf appeared. He wore a pair of white gloves with cuffs, a pair of red sneakers with white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. The gloves and sneakers had white sports tape around them, which is also wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers.

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
>Level 4EARTH  
>BeastEffect  
>ATK: 1800DEF: 1400**

**This card can attack your opponent directly. If it does, it is unaffected by card effects until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"What the…?! What is that!?"

"Eh, Sonic, attack directly!"

"What?! How!? I have a monster!"

"True. But Sonic is so fast, he can bypass your monster. Watch." Sonic then sped off, so fast that no one, not even Power Pitcher, knew where Sonic was. It was so fast, it seemed like Nathan was struck by an invisible force. "Argh!"

Nathan: 2200

"I end my turn with a face-down." An unknown card appeared. Nathan stood up, looking dazed. "That was insane…I'm not out yet though. I draw. Too bad you let Power Pitcher survive. His effect destroys your monster and you then lose 500 Life Points." The baseball in Power Pitcher's hand caught on fire. Then he threw it into the air and readied his bat. When it was falling, Power Pitcher hit the ball with such accuracy and it soared through the air and attempted to strike Sonic. But Brandon smiled and activated his face-down. A mostly red colored spring with a blue center with a yellow star in the middle emerged. Sonic then jumped on it, launching him into the air, causing him to miss the fireball baseball. Sonic then returned to the ground.

**Spring  
>Continuous Trap<strong>

**Activate only when a monster you control is attacked or targeted by a card effect; negate the effect.**

"Spring is a Trap card that prevents my monster by any card."

"I end my turn."

"I draw. I summon Miles "Tails" Prower in Attack Position." A tall, yellow, anthropomorphic two-tailed fox, wearing a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head appeared. He wore a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small emblem adorned with his signature symbol on the front, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle.

**Miles "Tails" Prower  
>Level 4EARTH  
>BeastEffect  
>ATK: 1600DEF: 1200**

**Once per turn, if a monster you control was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon it.**

"Sonic, attack directly!" Again, Sonic sped off so fast, Nathan didn't see himself get struck. "Agh!"

Nathan: 400

"Tails, attack Power Pitcher!" Tails flew to Power Pitcher by using his tails as a propeller and attempted to strike him with a wrench. But Nathan's Trap rose and a stop sign emerged from it, stopping Tails.

"Battle Halt stops Tails' attack."

"Saved yourself did you? I end my turn." An unknown card appeared. Nathan drew a card and took a deep breath. _"Brandon is so strong. I haven't even touched him yet! And I can't. He has his Spring Trap active. Luckily, I just drew Mystical Space Typhoon. _Alright, I got the remedy. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon. This destroys your Spring Trap." A typhoon appeared and blew away Brandon's Trap.

"I'll use Power Pitcher's effect to destroy Sonic!" The baseball in Power Pitcher's hand caught on fire. Then he threw it into the air and readied his bat. When it was falling, Power Pitcher hit the ball with such accuracy and it soared through the air and struck Sonic, destroying him. "Next, I Tribute Power Pitcher to Tribute Summon Battle Voyager in Attack Position." Power Pitcher disappeared and a man dressed in desert clothing, a cowboy hat and two sheathed pistols appeared. He wore a black scarf around his neck.

**Battle Voyager  
>Level 5EARTH  
>WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 2000DEF: 1200**

**When this card is destroyed, you can add 1 card from your deck to your hand. During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed, you can Special Summon it from the graveyard.**

"Battle Voyager, attack Tails!" Battle Voyager pulled out his two pistols and attempted to shoot Tails. But a small spring with a logo of a figure's face on it appeared underneath him and sprang up, stopping him.

**Trap Spring  
>Normal Trap<strong>

**Activate only when a monster you control is attack. Negate that attack.**

"Grrr…I end my turn." Brandon drew a card and smiled. "I send Tails to the graveyard to Tribute Summon Knuckles the Echidna." Tails disappeared and a large, red, anthropomorphic echidna appeared. He had an incredibly large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms and long legs and quills. He wore a pair of red and yellow shoes, designed with wrap-like markings, which have green cuffs and grey metal plates on top and white sports tape wrapped around his hands and knuckle-spikes, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps.

**Knuckles the Echidna  
>Level 5EARTH  
>BeastEffect  
>ATK: 2000DEF: 1600**

**Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. If you do, this card cannot attack this turn.**

"I activate the Spell card, Catapult." A red and white colored plate with small springs on the bottom of it appeared underneath Battle Voyager. It then sprung, returning him to Nathan's hand.

**Catapult  
>Continuous Spell<strong>

**Once per turn, target 1 monster on the field. Return it to its owner's hand.**

"Knuckles, attack directly!" Knuckles ran up to Nathan and tried to punch him. But a barrier of light appeared and stopped the punch. "I'm not out yet. Negate Attack negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase."

"Hm…I end my turn."

Hoping the next card would help him, Nathan drew and smiled. "I activate Duel Gift. For each monster on the field, I can draw 3 cards."

**Duel Gift  
>Normal Spell<strong>

**Activate only when you have 1000 or less Life Points. For each monster on the field, draw 3 cards. If there are 3 or more monsters on the field, you cannot activate this card.**

Nathan drew 3 cards and smiled again. "My Pendulum monsters…but…where did they go?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No sir. Just thinking." Jaya was standing there smiling. "Does that brat really think he can win? The president is the strongest."

"I use the Scale 2 Crimson Blood Prince and the Scale 9 Crimson Blood King and set the Pendulum Scale." Nathan placed his two monsters on the farthest ends of his Duel Disk and the word "PENDULUM" appeared on his Duel Disk. The two monsters each then appeared in a transparent column of light with a pendulum swinging in the background. Jaya, and even Brandon, looked in shock at what just happened. "Pendulum monsters? What are those!?" Raja asked.

"With the scales in place, I can Special Summon any monsters with levels between 2 and 9. I Special Summon Explosion Swordsman and Battle Voyager both in Attack Position." Explosion Swordsman appeared and Battle Voyager appeared next to him. (ATK: 3000)(ATK: 2000)

"Explosion Swordsman can destroy your monster. But if he does, his ATK is halved." From its brown bag, Explosion Swordsman pulled out three bombs and threw them at the opponent's monster, one after another. Upon impact, the bombs exploded, shattering the man's monster and creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Brandon's field was bare. (ATK: 1500)

"Then, Crimson Blood Prince's Pendulum effect gives all Pendulum Summoned monsters 1000 extra ATK." (ATK: 2500)(ATK: 3000)

"5500 total ATK? Impressive."

"Explosion Swordsman, Battle Voyager, attack directly!" Explosion Swordsman ran up to Brandon as Battle Voyager pulled out his two pistols and tried to shoot him. But a pluto-sized planet with a spring on it appeared. Explosion Swordsman automatically ran to it, getting sprung into the air, stopping his attack. But Battle Voyager still shot Brandon. "Ack!"

Nathan: 400  
>Brandon: 2000<p>

"Finally!" Nathan cheered.

"That was very good. Those…Pendulum Monsters…what are they?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't even know where they came from."

"You don't!?" Jaya said surprised.

"Really? Okay…this duel's over."

"What? It is."

"Raja, please escort this young man out." Brandon said as he deactivated his Duel Disk.

"Sir." As Raja escorted Nathan, Brandon kept thinking of two monsters; Nathan's Pendulum Monsters. "Incredible…"

Outside, Raja said with a smile, "You got lucky kid."

"I did?"

"The President would usually defeat his opponents. His deck is like no other."

"Where did he get it from?"

"Beat it kid. That's none of your business!" Nathan walked off as Jaya headed back inside. Back in the office, Brandon was looking out the window, seeing Nathan walk away. He smiled. "Nathan Yentas, who are you?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: What a big chapter to write, considering I wrote the end at work. Anyways, yes, Brandon has an unique deck. Even though it could be seen as lazy, there is some creativity in making the deck. I will have an alternate chapter with a different deck I have for Brandon. I'll put that up too. If you want him to use one of the two decks, pick which one and put it in your reviews and I'll pick the unanimous choice. Later everyone!<p>

Every year, a bully named Richard duels Adonis. If Richard wins, he gets to bully Adonis, but this time, Nathan is here to help his friend. **Next Time: Maiami Second High School Bully! No Pendulum Monsters!? **


	4. Enter, Brandon Sakitawa (Alt Chapter)

Yugioh! Arc-V: Shadow Crisis  
>Chapter 3- Enter, Brandon Sakitawa<p>

This is the alternate chapter of chapter 3. If you want, skip to the duel, since that's the only thing different between the chapters. Let's start.

* * *

><p>Last Time…<p>

Adonis became suspicious of Damon after his duel with Nathan, so the gang set out to look for him. Unfortunately, they were in no luck. Chloe then heard a rumor that prompted Nathan to investigate. Doing so forced him into a duel with the supposed culprit.

* * *

><p>Nathan made his way to Adonis' house, slamming the door open, surprising his friends and Adonis' parents, who were eating with them. "What's going on Nathan?!" Adonis asked.<p>

"Um, we need to talk."

"Nathan, these are my parents."

"Oh, hello. I'm sorry for barging in. Guys, we need to talk." Sensing it was urgent, Chloe, Rachel and Adonis excused themselves and made their way to Adonis' room with Nathan.

"What's going on Nathan!?"

"That rumor Chloe told us about is true!"

"Rumor? Oh, you mean about duelists disappearing? Pfft, that's ridiculous!" Rachel said.

"I'm not lying! I dueled the guy who made the kid disappear! He trapped the kid in the TV at the square."

"I don't know Nathan…" Adonis said, unbelieving.

"Come on, I'll show you all!" Still not believing their friend, the others followed Nathan to where Nathan first witnessed the incident; Maiami City Square. Even though the four friends didn't see anything out of place, Nathan ran up to different people and asked them about earlier. But they didn't know what Nathan was talking about and some thought he was crazy.

"Nathan, what's going on?!" Rachel asked, worried.

"I'm not kidding! It really happened! Hey ma'am! Did you see a kid on that TV?" Nathan said, referring to the TV in the square.

"Yes, some commercials were-"

"No! I mean a kid who was trapped in the TV!"

"That's horrible! Why would you even joke about that!?"

"But I'm not! Dammit!"

"Nathan, what did you see?" Chloe asked.

"I was walking and then thousands of cards fell from the sky. And then, the kid appeared on the TV, scared. Trust me, I'm not lying!"

"…I believe you."

"What? You do?"

"Yeah. A little farfetched, but yeah. Do you know who did this?"

"Yeah…no. I followed him to the Action Warehouse and dueled this man. I think he had something to do with it. But then he disappeared."

"Shoot. I was going to say let's go after him, but I guess not."

"So, that kid really was trapped inside that TV?" Rachel asked worried.

"I don't know. It does seem impractical, but…"

"Well, we can't do anything about it now. But if it happens again, let's be ready."

"I'm still on the whole Damon thing. I know he's around here somewhere. Hey, I'm going to look some more. I'll see you all later." Adonis waved goodbye and took off running. Just then, something rang. Nathan figured it was his cellphone and answered it. It was his grandpa. He needed to get home to help him with the groceries. Nathan waved goodbye to the girls and took off. The girls then headed off too.

* * *

><p>Nathan was in the city square. There was a bench nearby and he went over and laid on it. His bang fell on his face and he blew it away. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was in front of his house. But the strange thing was; it wasn't his grandpa's house in Maiami City, but his parents' house in his old town. Even though it wasn't real, Nathan thought it was. "What the…? I'm…back home. Is this…a dream?" Nathan knocked on the front door, hoping someone, more so his parents, would open the door. Unfortunately, no one answered. But Nathan figured out that the door was open, so he walked in, but it was dead silent. "Mom! Dad!" Nathan called out. But to no avail. He tried once more, but to no luck. He looked in the kitchen; his mother always loved to cook in the kitchen. But she wasn't in there. Nathan headed up to his father's room; he always loved to sleep. After coming home from work, of course. He was an attorney. But like his mother, he wasn't in his room. Nathan walked out back but they weren't there either. He scratched his head. "Where are they?" Suddenly, there was a noise that forced Nathan to look back. Though it was too late, he did see a glimpse of a figure rushing by. "Hey! Who's there!? Come back!" Nathan started running after the figure. He ended up chasing it through the city. Nathan's city wasn't that big, so neither could go far. Nathan chased the figure into an alleyway. "Ha! I caught you! Now, who are you!?" The figure turned around; his appearance shocking Nathan. "You…you're…" It was the same silver-caped man. Nathan was confused as he didn't know if what he was experiencing was a dream or if it was real or what. "You're the man I saw before! Did you…where are my parents?" The man remained quiet and disappeared in a silver wind, leaving a laugh behind.<p>

Nathan awoke, back in Maiami City Square. "What the hell was that?! That couldn't have been a dream…right?" He looked around, seeing that no one was paying attention to him and going about their day. He looked at his watch and it read 3:40 pm. He remembered it being 3:25 before he fell asleep. He waited a few minutes to get his stuff together before walking off. But before he could walk off, he saw Adonis walking nearby. He waved him over. "Hey man." Nathan said.

"What's up?"

"Nice outfit man."

"Thanks." Adonis was an African-American male with a dirty tan, mountain-like hair, wearing a blue shirt with a jacket over it. The jacket had two pockets with an extra pocket on the breast area. Adonis wore the jacket open. He wore tan, baggy pants with a couple of tears, black sneakers and he had a ring on his middle finger.

"Hey, I was just heading to the Burger Shack. Want to roll with me?"

"Sure." The two friends headed to the Burger Shack and took a couple seats. Adonis ordered 2 double cheeseburgers, 2 large fries and two ices; one grape-flavored and the other orange-flavored while Nathan just ordered a hamburger and a coke. While they were waiting on their food, Adonis started a conversation. "So, I couldn't find Damon anywhere. It's like he disappeared dude! Just who was he?"

"You think he was bad or something?"

"I don't know. But what he said just doesn't seem fit. Like, he saw you at the train station. Maybe a coincidence you two were there at the same time. But he figured you'd be a challenge? Why? And why you? Look, it just seems weird to me. Anyways, insane duel against him though. Say, you want to duel?"

"You want to duel me?"

"Sure. You haven't seen us duel before. And I'm no pushover. Plus, it'll pass the time. They cook the food to order and it'll take a while for our food to be ready."

"Sure. I think it'll be interesting." The two headed outside and activated their Duel Disks. Adonis noticed Nathan's. "Hey, I haven't noticed before, but that's a cool Duel Disk."

"Huh? Oh, thanks. My parents gave me this. They said it was personal made by someone. You ready?" Adonis nodded to confirm.

"DUEL!" The two friends yelled.

Adonis: 4000  
>Nathan: 4000<p>

"Here's my deck. I Set a monster face-down and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared.

"That's it? What's your deck?"

"Attack and you'll find out buddy." Nathan took that taunt and drew a card. "I Normal Summon Power Pitcher in Attack Position." Power Pitcher appeared. (ATK: 1000)

"Then I use his effect; I can destroy a monster you control. Then you lose 500 Life Points. Power Pitcher, destroy Adonis' monster!" The baseball in Power Pitcher's hand caught on fire. Then he threw it into the air and readied his bat. When it was falling, Power Pitcher hit the ball with such accuracy and it soared through the air and struck the unknown monster, revealing it to be an armored monkey, carrying a spear, engulfing it and shattering it. Due to the backsplash of the sparks, it hit Adonis.

Adonis: 3500

"You might have destroyed my monster, but now Power Pitcher is defenseless."

"Yeah. I'll attack with Power Pitcher and end my turn." Power Pitcher swung his bat at the baseball, which struck Adonis. "Ahh!"

Adonis: 2000

Adonis drew a card and smiled. "Nice, I summon The Six Samurai- Kamon in Attack Position." A man wearing bronze armor with packs of dynamite attached to it and wearing blue pants appeared. (ATK: 1500)

"Hey, that's the monster from the duel you lost." Adonis anime-fell, causing a laugh from Nathan. Adonis recovered and said, "Hey! I wasn't ready, okay?"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to say anything."

"Besides, you haven't seen my whole deck. Kamon, attack Power Pitcher." Kamon grabbed a stick of dynamite and threw it at Power Pitcher. It exploded, taking Power Pitcher with it and knocking Nathan back. "Arg!"

Nathan: 3500

"I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." 2 cards appeared.

Nathan drew a card and looked at it. "I Normal Summon Fist Swinger in Attack Position." A mechanical monkey with detachable arms, wearing a police hat appeared.

**Fist Swinger  
>Level 3EARTH  
>MachineEffect  
>ATK: 1500DEF: 1000**

**Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

"Get ready. Fist Swinger can destroy any card you control. I choose Kamon." Fist Swinger started spinning around and its arms detached from its body at Kamon. Suddenly, a necklace with a gold medallion on one end and a magatama on the other appeared around Kamon's neck. It then created a shield that somehow caused Fist Swinger's arms to turn around and destroyed Fist Swinger itself.

"What the…?! Fist Swinger is destroyed!?"

"Kamon just got a nice accessory. It stops your Fist Swinger from destroying my Kamon. Not only that, but Fist Swinger is destroyed."

"Wow…sweet counter man."

"Thanks." The necklace then disappeared.

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared. Adonis then drew a card. When he looked at it, he smirked. He then said in a sing-song, "I'm about to win."

"You are?"

"Yep. I Normal Summon The Six Samurai- Yaichi in Attack Position." A man wearing black armor with yellow highlights, like Tron armor, carrying a large bow appeared. (ATK: 1300)

"Yaichi's ability lets me destroy any set card you control. You only have one." Yaichi pulled out an arrow and shot it at Nathan's face-down, piercing it and destroying it. "But I can't attack with Yaichi this turn."

"Then how can you win this turn?"

"Watch. I activate Double Summon. This allows me to bend the rules a little by letting me Normal Summon again. I Normal Summon-" But Adonis was interrupted when a man wearing a white apron appeared from the Burger Shack. "Adonis. Adonis! You and your friend's order is ready! Come get it!"

"Oh man. I was having so much fun, I forgot about our orders. Looks like we'll finish later." Adonis deactivated his Duel Disk and ran to get his order. Nathan followed behind by deactivating his Duel Disk. But he thought, _"Was he really going to defeat me?" _Nathan shook that thought off his mind and headed inside the Burger Shack.

* * *

><p>In the AKC, Action King Corporation, building, on the top floor, a man, around 22, was looking out the window. He had long, light black hair, reaching down a little past his shoulders, wearing a black shirt with a logo on it, baggy camo pants, and tennis shoes. Another man then walked in and bowed.<p>

"How is my city?" The man looking out the window asked the other man.

"It is going well sir. Though, there have been reports."

The man turned his head just a slight. "Reports?"

"Yes sir. There have been reports of a mysterious boy sneaking around here late at night." The man remained silent for a few seconds, before saying, "Catch him and bring him to me."

"Sir." The man bowed and walked out of the room. Seconds later, the man pounded on the window in anger.

* * *

><p>Nathan was walking around the city with a hamburger in hand. He enjoyed the one he had earlier; he just had to get another one. As he was walking and eating, he walked past the AKC building. He stopped and looked at it. It was huge, about half the size of a skyscraper, but still huge. "The AKC building…" Nathan looked and saw that the two bodyguards were guarding the front door.<p>

"Brandon Sakitawa…" Nathan finished his burger and sneaked up to the building and hid. "How do I get in there without getting caught? Hmm…"

"I think I can help with that sonny." A voice said. Nathan turned around surprised. An old man carrying a cane was standing there. "Hello there sir."

"I've been trying to talk to the president for ages. Not literally, but you get it. I think I can help you out."

"How did you know I wanted to get in?"

"I saw you hiding. So, since I can't get in, I want to help you get in."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll create a distraction so you can slip in. Wait a second." The old man walked up to the two guards with them saying that he was not allowed in the building. But then the old man struck one of the guard's legs with his cane. "Ah! Argh! Old man! You're coming with us!" The old man started running away. Surprisingly, the old man was pretty fast for an elderly. The two guards started chasing after the old man. The old man nodded to Nathan, giving him a chance to go into the building. He ran as fast as he could into the building, thinking "Thanks old man" as he did.

Inside the building, no one was really around. No other guards, no workers, no receptionist. That was good for Nathan though. He just started looking around, looking for Brandon Sakitawa. He ended up taking the elevator, which was going to the top floor. There happened to be another man in the elevator. "Sir, where is Brandon Sakitawa?"

"The president? He's on the top floor. That's where I'm heading. When you step out, just follow the hallway to the end and he'll be there."

"Thanks." The man nodded and the two remained silent until they got to the top floor. When the door opened, they went separate ways. Nathan saw a couple of guards, so he had to hide. When the guards were gone, Nathan tried to sneak his way to Brandon, but he suddenly felt a couple of hands grab him. They took Nathan to where he needed to be, but for the wrong reason. "Sir. I saw this kid sneaking around."

"We meet again…Daija…" Brandon turned around but was surprised it was not someone named Daija. "Jaya…who is this?"

"I don't know. I saw him sneaking around." Brandon walked up to Nathan, who gulped in fear. "Who are you?"

"Nathan…Nathan Yentas."

"Nathan Yentas huh? What are you doing in my building?"

"Sorry…but I heard of you. I'm guessing you're the Action King."

"Why would you say that?"

"This is the Action King Corporation. And you're the president."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just heard of you. But…are you really the Action King?"

"You brat!" Jaya yelled. "How dare you-"

"Relax Jaya. He does not mean any harm by that. Am I right?"

"Yes…sir."

"Then we have no more business. Jaya, see him out."

"Yes sir." Jaya bowed and escorted Nathan out. "Do not come back here. You are lucky he was in a good mood today." Jaya threw Nathan on the ground and walked back in.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nathan and the gang had school and they were in class. Mrs. Sonja was teaching a lesson. Adonis then leaned over to Nathan and whispered, "Hey. Why don't we all go to your house today after school?"<p>

"Sure. But why?"

"Just to go I guess."

"Sure." Adonis was "caught" when Mrs. Sonja called on him. But not because he was talking; she didn't know that. But because he had to answer a question. He couldn't and the class laughed at him. Nathan just sat that with a smile. After class, Adonis told the girls what the plan was and they agreed. They then took off for Nathan's house.

The gang arrived at Nathan's house and saw his grandpa in the living room. "Hey grandpa."

"Hey there. Who are your friends?"

"This is Adonis, Chloe and Rachel." Nathan's grandpa looked at the two girls and smiled. He whispered in Nathan's ear, "Those two are cuties. One of them your girlfriend? Or maybe both?"

"Grandpa!" Nathan yelled, with the girls blushing and Adonis snickering. "Grandpa! They are just my friends!"

"Haha…I am just joking Nathan. Well, it's nice to meet you all."

"You too sir." Adonis said for the group, though a little bit awkward after that. Nathan explained that they were there to look for something and headed up to Nathan's room. Nathan's room was pretty nice. It had a bunk bed, a nice dresser, a large closet, and a window behind his bed and above his desk.

"Nice room bro."

"Thanks."

"So…when are we going to see your rooms ladies?" Adonis asked with a perverted smile. The next thing Adonis knew, he was flying through the air into the wall across from Nathan's bed.

"Wow…your TV is so big Nathan!" Chloe pointed at. Adonis said with a snicker, "Of course you think it's big." Once again, comically, Adonis was punched and kicked unconscious into Nathan's closet, taking the clothes in it with it.

"Thanks. When grandpa knew I was coming, he bought it for me. Oh! I met with Brandon Sakitawa."

"You what? You met with the President of the AKC?!" Adonis asked surprised, recovering from his knockout.

"I was caught and I was brought to his office. He's very scary."

"I wonder how strong he really is."

"So Adonis told me you two dueled." Rachel said.

"I did and I would have won too."

"Yeah right. _I_ would have." Nathan said.

"Want to finish that duel?"

"Maybe later."

"Yeah. I have homework to do. I'll see you later." Chloe said. She and Rachel waved goodbye and headed home.

At the AKC building, Brandon was sitting with his legs up on his table. He pressed a button on the desk, telling the voice on the other side to bring Jaya to his office. Seconds later, he appeared. "Sir?"

"Nathan Yentas. Find him and bring him to me."

"Any reason sir?"

"There is something about him."

"Yes sir." Jaya bowed and walked out.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Nathan was just walking around and a voice then whistled, causing Nathan to look in its direction. It was Jaya. "Hey kid. Mr. Sakitawa wants a word with you."<p>

"Me? Why? And how did you know where I was?"

"I was trying to find you and saw you walking. Let's go, the president doesn't like to wait." Jaya escorted Nathan to Brandon, who was yelling at one of his subordinates. He did it calmly though. "I. don't. care. Find Daija."

"Sir." The man bowed and ran out. Brandon looked over to Jaya and Nathan and smiled. "You're here."

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes. To be honest, I saw something in you when I saw you. I challenge you to a duel."

"You what?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Huh…s-sure." Brandon smiled and took his spot. Nathan then followed. The two activated their Duel Disks.

At the AKC building, Brandon was sitting with his legs up on his table. He pressed a button on the desk, telling the voice on the other side to bring Jaya to his office. Seconds later, he appeared. "Sir?"

"Nathan Yentas. Find him and bring him to me."

"Any reason sir?"

"There is something about him."

"Yes sir." Jaya bowed and walked out.

Later that day, Nathan was walking around town, looking for his Pendulum monsters. "Where could they be?" He asked some people if they had seen two Pendulum Monsters, but they had no idea what they were. A voice then whistled, causing Nathan to look in its direction. It was Jaya. "Hey kid. Mr. Sakitawa wants a word with you."

"Me? Why? And how did you know where I was?"

"I just happened to see you walking. Let's go, the president doesn't like to wait." Jaya escorted Nathan to Brandon, who was yelling at one of his subordinates. He did it calmly though. "I don't care. Find Daija."

"Sir." The man bowed and ran out. Brandon looked over to Jaya and Nathan and smiled. "You're here."

"I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yes. To be honest, I saw something in you when I saw you. I challenge you to a duel."

"You what?"

"Are you up for it?"

"Huh…s-sure." Brandon smiled and took his spot. Nathan then followed. The two activated their Duel Disks. Jaya smiled and thought, _"This brat's in for it now. There's no way he's going to win. Not with the President's deck."_

"DUEL!" The two yelled out.

Nathan: 4000  
>Brandon: 4000<p>

"You can begin first," Brandon offered.

"Thanks. My turn. I summon Power Pitcher in Attack Position and end my turn with two face-downs." Power Pitcher appeared and two unknown cards appeared afterwards. (ATK: 1000)

"I Normal Summon Shadoll Dragon in Attack Position." A purple, mechanical lion-mane dragon with strings of shadow attached to it appeared. (ATK: 1900)

"Shadoll? What is that?" Nathan asked confused.

"Shadoll Dragon, attack Power Pitcher!" Being controlled by a supposed puppeteer, Shadoll Dragon tried to attack Power Pitcher. But one of Nathan's Trap cards rose; Battle Halt. Shadoll Dragon's attack was stopped.

"Eh, I end my turn."

"My turn. I draw and use Power Pitcher's effect. I can destroy your monster and inflict 500 points of damage to you." The baseball in Power Pitcher's hand caught on fire. Then he threw it into the air and readied his bat. When it was falling, Power Pitcher hit the ball with such accuracy and it soared through the air and struck Shadoll Dragon, engulfing it and shattering it. Due to the backsplash of the sparks, it hit Brandon.

Brandon: 3500

Suddenly, Nathan's face-down was returned to his and, to which Brandon explained. "When Shadoll Dragon is destroyed by a card effect, a Spell or Trap card on the field is returned to your hand."

"Nice effect. I end my turn." Brandon drew a card. "I Normal Summon Shadoll Squatamata in Attack Position." A skeleton-like dragon creature appeared. (ATK: 1800)

"Squatamata, attack Power Pitcher!" Squatamata 'swam' at Power Pitcher and destroyed him.

Nathan: 3200

"I end my turn with a face-down." A card appeared.

"You're good…sir." Brandon didn't respond, prompting Nathan to take his turn and draw. "Sweet…I Normal Summon Ice Keese in Attack Position." A black-skinned bat, engulfed in icy blue flames appeared. (ATK: 800)

"What kind of creature is that!?" Jaya asked, shocked.

"It's a risk but I think it's worth it. Ice Keese, attack Shadoll Squatamata!" The ice keese flew at the latter monster, causing it to be encased in a block of ice, surprising Brandon and Jaya. Ice Keese was destroyed though.

Nathan: 2200

**Ice Keese  
>Level 3WATER  
>Winged-BeastEffect  
>ATK: 800DEF: 800**

**When this card battles an opponent's monster, that monster cannot attack until the end of the next End Phase.**

"I set a card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared.

"When Ice Keese battles, that monster its attacking is frozen in ice and cannot attack and my next turn."

"Hmm, very impressive." Brandon said.

"I set a card and end my turn." A card appeared. **(Nathan's Hand: 3)**

"Jaya, what do you think?" Brandon asked, referring to Nathan's skills.

"I will admit you have some good moves kid."

"My turn. I draw. I believe it is time to step it up a bit. I activate Shadoll Fusion."

"Fusion? You have Fusion Monsters!?"

"I fuse Shadoll Dragon and Shadoll Hedgehog to the graveyard to Fusion Summon El Shadoll Winda in Attack Position." The two monsters fused together and a mechanical dragon with a green-haired girl on its back appeared. (ATK: 2200)

"Winda has equal ATK to your Life Points. This is the end. Winda, attack directly!" Winda tried to attack Nathan, but his face-down rose. "Security Orb. It switches your monster to Defense Position."

"I end my turn."

"My turn. Draw. I activate Future Sight."

**Future Sight  
>Normal Spell<strong>

**Select and banish 1 card from your deck. 2 turns after this card was activated, add that card to your hand.**

"With this, I can choose a card from my deck and banish it. Then, 2 turns from now, I can add that card to my hand." Nathan fanned his deck, knowing just which card to banish. But he gasped almost inaudibly. "What the…?!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh…n-n-no. _What the…where are my Pendulum Monsters? Did I forget to put them in my deck? No, I know I didn't forget. So where are they?"_

"Come on brat! You're wasting the president's time!" Jaya yelled. Brandon motioned for him to relax. "It's quite alright? Having trouble?"

"No. I banish Cash Scepter. I get it back in 2 turns. I then Normal Summon Spark Wolf in Attack Position." A silver fur werewolf with lightning bolt symbols all over its body appeared. One of its ears seemed to be injured since it was wrapped in bandage. Spark Wolf growled, revealing that its teeth were crackling with electricity.

**Spark Wolf  
>Level 4LIGHT  
>BeastEffect  
>ATK: 1600DEF: 1200**

**Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field; reduce that monster's ATK by 800. During your Main Phase 2, you can return this card to your hand.**

"Spark Wolf, attack Shadoll Winda!" Spark Wolf ran up to the latter and bit it with its electrified fang, shattering it. Brandon smiled and retrieved a card from his hand and revealed it. "When Winda is sent to the graveyard, Shadoll Fusion is returned to my hand."

"So you can fuse again…not good. I end my turn." Brandon took his turn and drew. **(Brandon's Hand: 4)**

"I activate Shadoll Fusion. I fuse a second Squamata and Little Chimera, a FIRE monster, to Fusion Summon Shadoll Grysta in Attack Position." The two monsters fused and a woman donned in red armor with fiery wings appeared. (ATK: 2450)

"Another fusion…." Nathan murmured. Brandon looked at the last card in his hand and smiled. He then looked up at Nathan and said, "…let's stop for now."

"What? Stop? Stop what!?"

"This duel."

"Why!?"

"There's no reason for me to continue. Jaya, please see this gentleman out."

"Sir." Jaya bowed and escorted Nathan out. Outside, Nathan jerked Raja off him. "Hey! I was going to win, you asshole!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who stopped the duel, so don't yell at me! Besides, Mr. President knows what he's doing. He didn't want to humiliate you."

"Humiliate?"

"Go home kid." Jaya walked back into the building, leaving Nathan looking somewhat surprised. Nathan then remembered and looked at his deck. Surprisingly, his Pendulum monsters were in his deck. "But I don't understand…" Nathan figured he couldn't figure it out, so he just pocketed his deck and went home.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: How was it? Pick which deck you want Brandon to use, the deck he used in the alternate chapter or the Shadoll deck. Whichever deck is unanimous, Brandon will use. See you later!<p>

Every year, a bully named Richard duels Adonis. If Richard wins, he gets to bully Adonis, but this time, Nathan is here to help his friend. **Next Time: Maiami Second High School Bully! No Pendulum Monsters!? **


	5. Maiami Second High School Bully

Yugioh! Arc-V: Shadow Crisis  
>Chapter 5- Maiami Second High School Bully! No Pendulum Monsters?!<p>

Welcome everyone! Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Last Time…<p>

Adonis and Nathan dueled, but it was interrupted. Later, Nathan dueled the Action King President, Brandon Sakitawa. But he stopped the duel after observing Nathan's skills.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Adonis was in his room getting ready for school. As he was, there was a knock at his door. He said, 'come in', and Rachel and Chloe walked in. Their faces immediately dropped; Adonis was shirtless. Adonis wasn't muscular but he had <em>some <em>muscle. The girls acted like they were throwing up. Adonis said, "Haha, very funny. You know I'm sexy."

"Blah…yeah right. Anyways, are you ready? You always make us late."

"No I don't."

"You kind of do," Rachel said. Adonis rolled his eyes, put on a shirt and the three took off for school.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Adonis was trying to head to class, but up ahead was a person Adonis growled to himself at. Adonis looked around and then took off in the opposite direction. But he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into Rachel and Chloe. "Oh, sorry."<p>

"Why are you running like someone's after you?" Chloe asked.

"Um, nothing." Rachel looked up and saw the same person Adonis saw seconds before. She moaned in annoyance, saying, "Is Richard bothering you again?"

"Richard? That jerk's been bothering you ever since you moved here." Chloe explained.

"It-it's okay."

"No its not. I'm going to have a talk with him."

"Are you sure Chloe?" Rachel asked. Her serious aura confirmed it. She walked up to Richard and tapped him hard on the shoulder to get his attention. "What!? Oh, it's Chloe. What?"

"Stop bothering Adonis! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh, are you two going out now? He's a weakling! Every time we duel, he loses! I'm the best at this school and I'll do whatever I want!"

"Why you-"

"Chloe!" Rachel begged.

"It's okay Chloe." Adonis said.

"Ha, that's what I thought. And don't forget what day it is. Haha!" Richard then walked off.

"Arg! That jerk!" Chloe yelled.

"We should tell Nathan." Rachel said.

"No. Please, don't tell Nathan. I don't want to involve him."

"Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>The next day, at Maiami Second High School, Adonis was walking to class with Rachel and Chloe. Adonis being Adonis, he tried to touch the girls' butts. But they grew massive veins and both punched the idiot, sending him flying all the way down the hall. With a puff, the girls made their way to class. Other students were walking by, laughing at Adonis. A lot of them know what Adonis tries with the girls, and that's why they laugh. Adonis got up from the punches, but was instantly knocked by down, with laughing accompanying it. Adonis knew who pushed him and rolled his eyes because of it. "Leave me alone Richard."<p>

The kid known as Richard was a tall boy, taller than Adonis and about the same height as Nathan, if not taller. He was also on the chubby side, but had some muscle to him. He crossed his arms and laughed. "Why should I? You know what today is right?"

"….."

"Well?"

"Yeah."

"We duel and if you lose, I get to dunk your head into a toilet. And today I just had some beans! Haha!"

"I'm not going to lose to you again Richard!"

"Yeah right."

In class, Chloe and Rachel were talking, when the latter switched to Adonis. "Hey, where's Adonis? I know he wasn't hit that hard."

"Yeah…I don't know. Hey, what's the date today?"

"The 10th. Why?"

"Oh no…Rachel. It's the tenth of August. We need to find Adonis!"

"Richard!" The two girls rocketed out of their seats out of the room. The 10th of August was the worst day for Adonis. The school bully, Richard, always made Adonis duel him, ever since Adonis started going to Maiami Second High School. If Richard won their duel, Adonis was in for it. The girls ran outside and saw that the duel was already underway. Richard was winning horribly. He announced, "I have Giant Axe Mummy with three Shattered Axe face-up, so now your Kamon loses all of its ATK. Giant Axe Mummy, let's win our 356th duel!" A large mummy wrapped all in bandages carrying an axe struck Six Samurai- Kamon, shattering it and knocking Adonis down.

Richard: Winner  
>Adonis: 0<p>

The two girls ran to Adonis. "You okay!?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Well, you lost _again_. You know what time it is." Richard explained with a smile.

"Ah, come on. Dammit."

"Leave him alone Richard!" Rachel yelled.

"Or what? You want to duel me?"

"It's not worth it Rachel," Chloe said. "He's just a jerk."

"Call me whatever but you're getting your head dunked in the toilet." Richard started walking towards Adonis, but Nathan's arrival stopped him. "Hey guys. What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Adonis said scared.

"No, not nothing," Rachel said. "Richard's bullying Adonis again."

"Richard? Who's that? Is that you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Stop bullying Adonis. Now."

"Oh, who are you, Mr. Tough Guy? Ha! I'm the best duelist at this school. Think you can beat me?"

"Yeah, I think I can." The two took their spots and activated their Duel Disks. Nathan always carried his around. The two inserted their decks and yelled, "DUEL!"

Richard: 4000  
>Nathan: 4000<p>

"I'll take the first turn. I draw." Richard took his turn but could not draw a card. "I summon Goblin Black Ops in Attack Position." A group of green goblins donned in black ninja clothes, all armed with various weapons appeared. (ATK: 1300)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. Nathan drew a card and smiled. "I Normal Summon Veil Shooter in Attack Position." A man wearing hunting goggles, a black-clothed thief's outfit, carrying a sniper appeared. (ATK: 1500)

**Veil Shooter  
>Level 4DARK  
>WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1500DEF: 1200**

**Once per turn, target 1 face-down Spell or Trap card your opponent's side of the field. If it has an effect that changes Battle positions and/or negates an attack(s), destroy it.**

"Once per turn, I can check your face-down." Richard's face-down automatically rose and it was a Trap known as Security Orb. Adonis smiled. "All right! Security Orbs switches Nathan's monster to Defense Position when he attacks." Veil Shooter took aim and shot at Richard's Trap, shattering it.

"Veil Shooter, attack Goblin Black Ops!" Veil Shooter took aim and shot each of the goblins, destroying them.

Richard: 3800

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." 2 cards appeared. Richard drew a card and instantly played it. "I activate Heavy Storm. Now all Spell and Trap cards on the field are destroyed." A fierce storm began and headed towards Nathan's face-downs. But one of those rose. It had a picture of two face-down cards being covered in ice. Just like the picture, Nathan's other face-down was covered in ice and was unaffected by Heavy Storm.

**Freeze Lock  
>Normal Trap<strong>

**Spell and Trap cards you control cannot be destroyed this turn.**

"Freeze Lock protects my face-down, so that breeze of yours is nothing." Nathan boasted.

"I set a monster and set a card face-down."

"Come on Nathan! Beat this jerk!" Chloe cheered. Nathan confirmed with a nod and drew a card. "I activate my face-down, Sacrifice Boost."

**Sacrifice Boost  
>Normal Trap<strong>

**Tribute Summon 1 monster. Increase that monster's ATK by 800.**

"With this, I can Tribute Summon a monster."

"You can do that anyways."

"Here's the kicker: that summoned monster gains 800 ATK."

"What!?" Nathan tributed Veil Shooter and summoned a man dressed in desert clothing, a cowboy hat and two sheathed pistols appeared. He wore a black scarf around his neck. (ATK: 2000)

"Now Battle Voyager gets stronger. Battle Voyager, attack that face-down monster!" Battle Voyager pulled out his two pistols and shot the unknown monster, revealing it to be a baby dolphin, destroying it. Richard smiled and drew a card. "It's a WATER monster, another Imairuka matter of fact, so I send it to the graveyard and draw a card." Richard sent it and drew a card. Then he drew another card. "I summon Raging Flame Sprite in Attack Position." A small kid wearing a torn wizard's hat carrying a staff appeared. (ATK: 100)

"Next, I activate Reckless Greed. This lets me draw 2 cards but I lose my next two Draw Phases. Then, I activate Double Attack. I discard Gearfried the Iron Knight. Since I did, Flame Sprite can attack twice this turn. And it can also attack directly. Attack!" Raging Flame Sprite raised his staff and blasted Nathan.

Nathan: 3900

"When Flame Sprite attacks directly, he gains 1000 ATK. Don't forget, he can attack again. Go!" Raging Flame Sprite, stronger, blasted Nathan, knocking him back. "Agh!"

Nathan: 2800

"Raging Flame Sprite gains 1000 more ATK. I activate Card of Necessity. This lets me draw any number of cards from 1 to 5. But I need to send from my deck twice as many cards. I draw 5 cards and send 10 to the graveyard. Next, I set 1 card and end my turn." A card appeared. (ATK: 2100) **(Richard's Hand: 4)**

**Card of Necessity  
>Normal Spell<strong>

**Choose a number from 1-5. Draw that number of cards. Then excavate twice the amount from your deck.**

Nathan drew a card. **(Nathan's Hand: 4)**

"Battle Voyager, attack Raging Flame Sprite!" Battle Voyager attempted to shoot the latter, but Richard's face-down rose. "Zero Gravity. Now all monsters switch positions." Voyager and Raging Flame Sprite kneeled to Defense Position. (DEF: 1600)(DEF: 200)

"I set 1 card and end my turn." An unknown card appeared. Richard took his turn, but couldn't draw. He still smiled. "Of course there was nothing you could do. I am the best here. I switch Flame Sprite to Attack Position, activate and equip Flame Sprite with Axe of Despair. This gives him an extra 1000 ATK. Attack!" A fiendish axe appeared, Raging Flame Sprite equipped it and attempted to strike Nathan.

"Oh no. Even Nathan can't win!" Adonis cried out. But Nathan smiled and Raging Flame Sprite suddenly stopped and kneeled, like something was holding him down. Richard, surprised, was directed by Nathan to his face-down.

**Maximum Gravity  
>Normal Trap<strong>

**Reduce the ATK of your opponent's monsters to 0 until the end of the turn.**

"Think of this like Zero Gravity, but better. It weakens your monsters until the end of the turn." (ATK: 0)

"Grrr…I end my turn."

"Nice! Nathan avoided defeat!" Chloe cheered. Nathan drew a card. "I Normal Summon Spark Wolf in Attack Position." A silver werewolf with lightning bolt symbols all over its body appeared. One of its ears seemed to be injured since it was wrapped in bandage. Spark Wolf growled, revealing that its teeth were crackling with electricity.

**Spark Wolf  
>Level 4LIGHT  
>BeastEffect  
>ATK: 1600DEF: 1200**

**Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field; reduce that monster's ATK by 800. During your Main Phase 2, return this card to your hand.**

"Battle Voyager, attack Raging Flame Sprite!" Battle Voyager aimed at and shot Raging Flame Sprite, destroying him.

Richard: 3100  
>Nathan: 2800<p>

"Spark Wolf, attack directly!" Spark Wolf pounced on Richard, sinking its teeth into him. "Ahh!"

Richard: 1500

"I activate Spark Wolf's special ability; during my Main Phase 2, I can return him to my hand. I end my turn." Richard took his turn but did not draw a card. "I'll admit, you're good. But you haven't seen what I can really do."

"Why don't you just stop bullying Adonis?"

"Why do I have to? It's so much fun. Want to make this duel more interesting?"

"…How?"

"If I win, I get to go out with those two lovely ladies over there."

"Ew, no." Rachel said.

"I'm already dating someone, thank you very much." Chloe replied with an eye roll.

"Who are you dating?" Adonis asked, not knowing she did.

"Once I beat this loser, you'll be going with me."

"There's no deal Richard." Nathan finalized. "Take your turn." Richard left the current subject and took his turn. "I set this monster and end my turn." An unknown monster appeared. Nathan took his turn. "I Normal Summon Lava Blacksmith in Attack Position." An old man wearing grey soldier armor with flame symbols all over it, with his hair tied into a ponytail appeared. He had with him a sword whose hilt was made of pure lava.

**Lava Blacksmith  
>Level 3FIRE  
>WarriorEffect  
>ATK: 1000DEF: 800**

**Once per turn, you can destroy 1 Equip Spell card you control; if you do, destroy 1 monster on the field.**

"Lava Blacksmith, attack that face-down monster!" Lava Blacksmith ran up to the monster and pierced it, revealing it to be a dragon with green wings. Richard smiled. "You attacked Shield Wing. And this creature can't be destroyed two times."

"I equip Lava Blacksmith with Broken Bamboo Stick." Like the name, a broken bamboo stick appeared and the former grabbed it. "It doesn't help usually. But since it's equipped to Lava Blacksmith, he can destroy it and destroy a monster on the field." Richard gasped in shock as Lava Blacksmith swung at the Spell, destroying it. Then he ran up and pierced Shield Wing, shattering it.

"I end my turn." Richard drew a card, looked at it, and smiled. "Ha! I activate Brutal Search."

**Brutal Search  
>Normal Spell<strong>

**Your opponent must search his/her deck and send 10 cards to the graveyard. He/she loses 100 Life Points for each card sent.**

"Get ready for some deck demolition! You have to search your deck and send to the graveyard 10 cards."

"I what?!"

"Go on. Do it!" Cursing under his breath, Nathan fanned his deck. But he was shocked when he did. "What the…?! Where…where are my Pendulum Monsters?!" Nathan looked at each card, one by one, but no luck, his Pendulum Monsters were not there. He searched his pockets, but no Pendulums. Richard, confused, asked, "Hey! What are you doing!? Send 10 cards to the graveyard!"

Not wanting to forfeit for taking so long, he scrapped searching for his missing Pendulum Monsters and sent 10 cards to the graveyard. Then, surprising to him, a scythe emerged from the Spell and slashed Nathan.

Nathan: 1800

"Oh, I forgot; for each card sent, you lose 100 Life Points. Next, I summon Rigorous Reaver in Attack Position." A weird-looking, man-eating-like humanoid plant carrying a scythe appeared. (AT: 1600)

"Rigorous Reaver, attack Lava Blacksmith!" The former jumped into the air and did a downward slash on the latter, shattering it and knocking Nathan back. "Agh!"

Richard: 1500  
>Nathan: 1200<p>

"I end my turn." Getting up, Nathan took his turn and drew. He looked at it and frowned. _"No Pendulums…where could they be?" _Nathan stared at his deck a little bit before making his move. "I activate Monster Reincarnation. By discarding 1 card, I can return a monster to my hand. I discard Mountain Giant to return Veil Shooter to my hand." Nathan did so and quickly activated another card. "I activate Expense Summon."

**Expense Summon  
>Normal Spell<strong>

**If you discarded a card for a cost the turn you activated this card, you can Special Summon a monster from your hand or graveyard. That monster is banished at the End Phase.**

"If I discarded for a cost this turn, I can Special Summon a monster. I choose Mountain Giant. Attack Rigorous Reaver!" Mountain Giant appeared and punched and destroyed Rigoruous Reaver, but not before it slashed Mountain Giant. (ATK: 2000)

Richard: 600

"When…Rigorous Reaver is destroyed, the monster that destroyed it loses 500 ATK."

"That won't matter. I still have Battle Voyager. Attack!" Battle Voyager aimed and shot Richard. "Ahh!"

Richard: 0  
>Nathan: Winner<p>

Rachel and Chloe ran to their friend and hugged him. "You beat that jerk Nathan!" Chloe said.

"You did awesome!" Rachel said. The three went over and helped Adonis, getting a "thanks" from him. The four looked at Richard, who was visibly upset. "Argh…You just got lucky. You too Adonis! Next time, neither of you will be so lucky!" Richard, like all bullies, ran away.

"Thanks man," Adonis said. "I did _not _want to get my head dunked in a toilet again."

"No problem. But, something's wrong guys."

"What?"

"My Pendulum Monsters…they weren't in my deck."

"They weren't? Did you misplace them?"

"No. They never left my deck."

"Maybe they fell out," Chloe added.

"Yeah, let's look around for them." Adonis said. The first place they looked was there at the school.

* * *

><p>After a little while, not finding the Pendulum Monsters at the school, the gang headed over to the Burger Shack. They knew the cards couldn't be there, but still looked to make sure. They weren't, so they headed back to Nathan's house. There was a note on the kitchen table left by Nathan's grandpa saying that he stepped out and would be back around 7:00. It was 5: 45. They looked all around the house, in the den, the kitchen, in Nathan's grandpa's bedroom, outside in the back and even, of course, in Nathan's room. They turned the room upside down looking for those cards. But they just were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Now damn, where could they be?" Nathan angrily asked to himself.

"It's okay. They have to be somewhere. It's not like they just disappeared." Adonis assured Nathan.

Just then, there was a noise. But everyone knew what that noise was; it was coming from Adonis. Chloe smiled. "Hungry are we?"

"Yeah. Starving. Nathan, got anything to eat in this joint?"

"Yeah. I'll make us some dinner. I'm sure gramps won't mind."

* * *

><p>After the four had dinner, Adonis, Rachel and Chloe headed home and Nathan headed to his room. He spread out his entire deck on his desk. No Pendulum Monsters still. He had Explosion Swordsman though. He asked himself where his Pendulum Monsters could be. He convinced himself to head to the Maiami City Square one more time to look. They weren't there and Nathan decided to head home and take a nap. As he was walking away, nearby, a mysterious figure was watching Nathan. The figure chuckled and disappeared into the air.<p>

Author's Note: How was it? I hope you all liked it. I'll catch you all later.

The silver-caped man returns and traps another person inside the TV. It's up to Nathan and the gang to catch the silver-caped man and free the victim. **Next Time: The Silver-Caped Man Returns! A Second Victim**


End file.
